


Followed Her Around

by Canariae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Smut, bi characters, bi reader, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki had been at the Avengers Tower for a few months but he only gets along with one person, you. Loki starts to develop feelings and he deals with it the only way he knows how, suppresses them and follows you around.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had been at the Avengers tower for almost 3 months now and everyone was finally get use to him being around. Well, they mostly ignored him but things had settled at least. You just finished sparring with Steve, aka Captain America, and you needed a shower. You walked into your room and stripped, turning the shower on hot. For a moment you looked in the mirror, bruises were already starting to form and you sort of regret telling Steve not to hold back. They would be evident by tomorrow and a little hard to hide, Steve was going to feel terrible. You will be sore tomorrow but for now, the hot shower felt amazing on your skin as you lathered and rinsed.

“(Y/N) what book should I read next?” Loki appeared in the bathroom in a green mist. 

“Loki!” You yelled at him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was looking in between two different books in his hands. “What are you doing in here?” You hissed, covering yourself with a towel. Thankfully you had already finished so you turned off the water and pulled the curtain back once the towel was in place. 

“I need to know which one I should read next, David Copperfield or The Picture of Dorian Gray?” Loki asked, holding them up as if that would help explain. He gave you his best puppy dog eyes and you caved, you couldn’t stay mad at that face for some odd reason. He was the god of chaos and lies, a mad man, and for some reason he had attached himself to you.

“Go with the Oscar Wilde, I think you would enjoy it. Did you take those off my bookshelf?” you asked, noticing the wear and tear on the books. 

“Of course, you said I could borrow them anytime” he said, as if it was a stupid question. You nodded and left your bathroom that connected to you bedroom, where you had assumed Loki was previously without you knowing. 

“I have to get changed Loki” you said as he sat down in your chair to start reading. He was a quick reader, it won’t take to get through that one. 

“Go ahead, I don’t mind” he said waving you off. You rolled your eyes and started to look for something you wear. You decided on a loose-fitting tank top and some yoga paints, just something to lounge in. You looked back at Loki, he was deep into reading so you tried to sneak back to the bathroom. "Where are you going" Loki asked, moving to get up. 

"No, stay!" You ordered and Loki stopped, looking a little shocked. "I just need to get changed, I will be right back" you promised. He seemed to accept that and sat back down. You rolled your eyes, if you had known trying to befriend the God of Mischief would bring out this much neediness, you would have just stayed in your room alone. 

 

Loki followed you down to the shared living room, Steve was making something to eat and Tony sat at his bar. Now that you thought about it, you were started to get hungry. 

"Did you want some?" Steve asked, holding out a piece of sandwich. 

"Sure, why not. Sparring with you usually brings out my appetite" you smile, taking the piece he offered. You see Loki quickly glance your way before returning to his book. It was odd, but then again, so was he. 

"You seem to be keeping Loki on a short leash" Steve says, he also noticed the quick glances the trickster would often send you. Mostly, it was to ensure you were still near, the moment you got up to leave he would as well. 

"Not entirely by choice" you comment before leaving for the living room as well. It was a quiet day and you were happy about that, tomorrow you had a mission that would take you across the country. It was a stealth operation so it was only you going. Loki didn't take it too well when you told him he couldn't tag along on this one, but eventually let it go. 

 

You and Loki had been sitting in the living room quietly for some time, both of you reading different books. It wasn’t awkward, the two of you did this very often when there were no missions going on. 

“Well aren’t the two of you a cute old married couple” Tony laughed as he walked in. You rolled your eyes but didn’t comment. 

“Shut your mouth Stark” Loki replied, almost sensing that you were annoyed with Tony’s intrusion. 

“Oh come on Reindeer Games, it’s a compliment” Tony tried while pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “Want one (Y/N)?” He was already handing you one so it wasn’t much of a question. Loki watched you over his book as you took the glass and taking a sip. Tony said a quick goodnight and left the room as Loki put his book down. 

“You didn’t have to take the drink” Loki’s eyes narrowed at you. You laughed a little but it didn’t change the way he looked at you. 

“I know, but I like whiskey and a little drink before bed helps me sleep” you explained and Loki nodded slightly before returning to his book. You drank the rest of the whiskey and put your book down. “I think I am going to head to bed, I have early morning tomorrow. Goodnight trickster” you bent down and gave him a kiss goodnight on the cheek before heading back upstairs. Loki watched you go, a slight blush on his cheeks. He let out a sigh, she was going to be on his mind for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is jealous when he thinks the reader is in love with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a friends with benefits relationship. I know not everyone agrees with that so just mentioning it in case you want to skip this chapter.

     You made your way through the hallway, a red light flashing above you. You weren't sure what it meant, but so far it didn't seem that Hydra was alerted to your presence. You made your way to the lower floors, following a map that Fury had made you memorize. The base was emptier than you expected it to be, but that worked in your favor. The office you were looking for was right around the corner, all you had to do was download the files and make your way out of the base. 

     You continued down the hallway, making as little noise as possible. Guards could be heard coming down the hall so you quickly ducked into a corner, making yourself almost invisible. You breathing slowed as they past you, unaware that you were even there. You smiled, it was like taking candy from a baby. 

     You turned the knob and slipped in, it was dark and when you turned around there was a figure sitting at the desk with his feet up. 

     "Fuck Loki" you almost yelled, your heard beating faster than it should. You calmed yourself down, realizing there was no immediately threat to you. Loki on the other hand, well he might still get a punch in the face. 

     "Hello love, I thought I would come and help" he smiled, holding up a USB drive like the one you had been given. You checked your now empty pocket and rolled your eyes, the sneaky bastard. 

     "Does Tony and Fury know you're here?" You asked, you can't imagine that they do and they will be furious if they find out. Loki's smile stated that they didn’t know he even left the tower. You shook your head and grabbed the device from his hands. "Let's get out of here". 

     "You wish is my command" Loki smirked and grabbed your waist. There was a spinning sensation and you were back at the Avengers tower on your floor. Loki let you go and you stumbled slightly. 

     "You should warn me before you do that" you said, your head spinning slightly. 

     "I apologize (Y/N), I just wanted to ensure that you got out of that base as quickly as possible" Loki explained and you nodded. It was the best explanation that you were going to get out of him. You gave him a hug anyway, thanking him for his help even though you hadn't asked for it. 

     "Alright, I will be back later, I have to get this to Fury. I will see you for supper". 

     You just got back to the Avengers Tower after a grueling session with Fury about how the mission went. You couldn't explain that Loki had gone with you on his own volition, they would lock him up for sure. Instead, you were left trying to lie to explain how you had gotten out of there and back to New York so quick, it wasn't easy. Your head hurt and you desperately needed some fun. Natasha was passing by and you smirked, grabbing her hand and pushing her against the wall. She smiled before reaching up and kissing you. 

     "Bad day?" She asked and you broke apart and you nodded, your lips trailing down to her neck. Her hands rested at your hips, gently caressing them through your clothes. "Come here, we need to talk" Natasha kissed you once more before dragging you into one of Tony's empty conference rooms. 

     "What's going on?" You asked, taking a seat on the table. 

     "I think we need to call this off" Natasha said. She didn't seem nervous or shy, not that she was usually. 

     "Why? I thought this was just for fun, you're not developing feelings, are you?" You asked, a little suspicious of her motives. You and the Black Widow had been hooking up on and off for the past couple of years, especially after you were frustrated with not being able to date that like a normal person. You were both attracted to each other and cared for one another, but that was as far as it went, you weren't in love and neither was she. 

     "No, I love you but not in that way" she explained and you nodded, waiting for more of an explanation. "But I think someone has developed feelings for you and I don’t want to get in the way of your happiness". You were confused now, no one was acting any differently around you. 

     "What are you talking about?" Natasha laughed at your inability to see the obvious. You were a great assassin and spy, but in your everyday life, you often seemed to miss things that everyone else noticed. 

     "Everyone sees the way Loki looks at you, he follows you around like a puppy. I've also seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching, you may not want to admit it, but I know you (Y/N). You need to give it a chance" she said and she sat down next to you. She put her arm around your shoulder and hugged you tightly. "I am going to miss our rendezvous' though" she smirked and you laughed. 

     "One last kiss then" you smiled and she granted your wish. It was a soft kiss, her hand at the base of your neck. 

     "Think about what I said, you deserve to be happy, even if it is with the God of Chaos and Lies". 

     Natasha has left the room before you did. You gathered your thoughts before leaving and headed back to your room. As you walked down the hall you didn't even notice the man standing in the shadows, watching the previous exchange you had with Natasha in the hall. Jealousy was evident on his face while he thought of a way to win you other to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you liked this chapter. If so, let me know what you think! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

     You headed back to the living room, needing something to distract you from your own thoughts. That plan went awry when you walked in and seen Loki sitting in the chair, reading a new book. That man went through books faster than he did food. 

     "What are you reading now?" You looked over his shoulder and he paused where he was reading to show you the cover. You were met with the cover of Bram Stoker's Dracula, that you assumed he must have grabbed from the top of your book shelf where you kept it. "Good choice" you nodded before heading into the kitchen. You weren't hungry but needed something to do so you looked around to see if anything needed to be clean. 

     "Did you know that I am able to transform my shapes as I desire (Y/N)?" He had put his book down and came into the kitchen with you. You nodded your head as you started to clean the dishes that were piling up in the sick. 

     "I had a feeling you could, there are tons of stories about it in Norse Mythology so I assumed there was some truth to it" you explained. 

     "So, if you would prefer something more feminine, I could do that" he says and you look up at the wall, trying to decipher what he meant. You turn around to ask him about it but instead of the Loki you are use to, you are met with a beautiful woman. Her long black hair was loose, a curvy figure but the same piercing eyes he always had. You had to admit, he made a wonderful woman. 

     "You saw Nat and I" you yelled before you could stop yourself. You looked taken back, it was not the reaction he had been hoping for. "Stop spying on me Loki!" You yelled and stormed out of the kitchen as Thor was walking in. 

     "What did you do now Loki?" Thor asked, watching his brother change back into his regular form. He had gotten use to Loki's shapeshifting abilities long ago, it no longer bothered him when his brother changed to whatever he felt like that day. 

     "I don’t know, I thought I was giving (Y/N) what she wanted" Loki answered, temporarily forgetting to loathe his brother for a while. Thor had been around (Y/N) longer than he had, maybe he would have some insight. 

     "Changing yourself to a woman is what you thought she wanted?" Thor asked, trying to clarify the situation at hand. Thor had never seen his brother so perplexed before, especially not because of a woman. 

     "I saw her and the Black Widow together, I thought maybe if she seen me as a woman she would be more attracted to me" Loki confessed as he sat on the stool, his hand soothing out his temples, this woman was giving him a headache. Thor laughed and clapped his brother on the back. 

     "I am afraid I am of no help to you with this situation. Maybe you should speak with Lady Natasha and ask her opinion on the matter. Maybe she will be able to clear things up for you". Loki nodded and walked away quickly, before he would lose his resolve. 

     Loki had been passing back and forth in front of Natasha's room for a while now, trying to build up the courage to knock.  It wasn't in his nature to speak about his feelings or ask for help. He took a deep breath, but before he was able to knock, the door swung open and Natasha grabbed him by the collar, dragging in into his room. 

     "You have been passing out there for twenty minutes, what the hell do you want?" Natasha growled. 

     "You didn't have to be so rough" Loki growled back, smoothing out the collar of his shirt as he readjusted it. He looked around the room, he had never seen anyone else quarters other than his own and (Y/N)'s. It was nicely furnished with a few personal items; the bed was large and messed up like she had been recently sleeping. 

     "This is about (Y/N), isn't it?" She sighed and he nodded. 

     "I don’t know why he isn't attracted me to. I even shifted into a form I thought would be more pleasing to her but she just yelled at me". His heart was beating faster than it should have been and his mind was telling him to shut up and leave. He didn't need Natasha's help, but at the same time, he had no idea what to do next. 

     "What do you mean, a form that would be more attractive?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. For a moment he was worried he was going to be yelled at again. 

     "I saw you with her, I thought she would prefer me as a woman. It didn't seem to work though" Loki was feeling more like an idiot the more Natasha stared at him. 

     "You were spying on her?" Natasha was trying not to let herself get angry and let out a deep sigh, calming herself down. "Never mind, I don't want to know" she started, "what (Y/N) and I have is purely physical. We were both attracted to each other but weren't in love. Our job makes it hard to date so it was a good set up" she stopped to ensure that Loki was still following. He nodded his head, telling her silently to continue. "I put an end to it today."

     "Why?" Loki had to ask, he begged himself not to and just be happy but it just came out. He cursed himself for his lack of self-control and Natasha laughed. 

     "For someone who is over a thousand years old, you sure are an idiot". 

     "What yourself woman" Loki threatened. 

     "I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you. It's obvious the two of your care about each other so stop being an idiot and go tell her" Natasha pushed him out of her room and he stood in the hallway. (Y/N) cared about him? He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he went to go find he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this for awhile yet, hopefully at least once a week if not more. Not entirely sure where I am going with it but as long as I have an idea, I will continue writing!


	4. Chapter 4

     Loki turned the corner and headed to your room. The door was closed but he forgot to knock and walked in, he had promised he would start knocking but so far he hasn’t lived up to that promise. You were sitting on your bed with a book, when he walked in you didn’t even look up at him. Instead you kept reading until the book was yanked from your grasp and Loki towered over you. 

     "Hello love” he smirked. You looked up at him, unsure of what had gotten in to him. He had never been quite this bold with you before, it sent your heart into overdrive. His hand reached up and caressed your cheek. His lips moved closer to yours, inches apart when the tower alarm system rang. 

     “Miss (Y/N) and Loki, your assistance is required in the labs” Loki groaned but grabbed your shoulder and teleported the both of you there. He had learned at the beginning that you were never one to miss a fight, especially if it involved those you loved. Loki noticed the Hulk running towards them just in time to move you out of the way into a small closet. Natasha ran after him. 

     “What the hell is going on!” you yelled over the alarm system still blaring. 

     "Some Hydra agents got in far enough to set the big guy off, make sure they don’t steal anything!" Tony yelled as he took off as well. You looked around but didn't see anyone. Loki motioned for you to follow him down the halls and away from the labs, so you did. The destruction that the Hulk was causing forced you to flinch every now and again, thinking the floor was going to come down on top of you. Down the hall from the main lab was Tony's work space, he didn’t allow anyone in there normally. 

     "Stark keeps everything that he isn't supposed to have under lock and key in here. If Hydra is looking for something, they would come here" Loki explained. You would have to remember to ask him how he knows this, but that was a conversation for another time.  You were nearing the door when felt Loki hand you a small dagger, in your haste you had forgotten to grab a weapon. You smiled, not able to thank him with words at the moment. Loki threw open the door, startling the two men in black that were ransacking the place. They didn’t stay startled for very long before they attacked, making you glad you had the dagger in your hands. You couldn't see Loki but you imagined that the man wouldn't be much for him to take down. While you dodged different attempts to subdue you, you swung the dagger out, making a large gash on the man's abdomen. You kicked him in the stomach causing him to go down and hit his head on one of the tables. 

     "Good job love" Loki smiled, he wasn't even a little disheveled. It was quiet for a few seconds before a large roar came from above you. 

     "We should go help with the Hulk" you sighed and Loki nodded, bringing you both to the upper floors where the green fella was causing chaos. 

     "I'm so sore" you complained as you clutched your back. The whole team was a little sore, mostly due to the Hulk. Fury had been called to pick up the men who tried to steal from Tony after they finally got Bruce back and sleeping in his quarters. 

     "Well you did get thrown against the wall, I'd be worried if you weren't sore" Tony said, he held a glass of amber liquid to his bruised face. 

     "Fair enough" you agree, taking a large sip of your beer. Loki was sitting next to you, his head in his hands. He tried to use magic to calm the Hulk down after he threw you, but it only seemed to make him angrier. "I think we deserve a vacation, and maybe an extra week just to sleep". 

     "That would be nice" Natasha agreed. It was getting late now; the sun had gone down a few hours ago and you weren't sure how much longer you could stay awake. 

     "Loki, help me to bed" you reached out your hands to him. He looked at you like he was about to leave you there but his face softened when he seen you pout. 

     "Fine" he grumbled, still sore and cranky. He pulled you up to your feet and held onto to you tightly as he helped you walk to your room. The walk was slow but eventually you got there and he helped lay you down on the bed. He went to leave but you made a slightly whimper, it was an accident, you swear. 

     "Stay with me" you asked. 

     "Are you sure?" Loki asked, a little wary of the idea. 

     "Yes, come here" you state firmly. He gives in and crawls into the bed next to you. He wraps his arms around your torso, pulling you into him, as close as he could get you. It doesn't take long for the two of you to drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

     You woke up wrapped in blankets and cool arms. Loki held you tightly against his chest, his face in your neck as you stirred. There was no way to get out of his grasp without waking him up, but you tried anyway. You moved your feet, trying to grip the bed and slip out but once you began to move, he held you tighter. 

     "Where do you think you're going?" His sleepy voice asked and you couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even open his eyes to look at you, he just smiled. 

     "I didn't want to wake you, so I tried to get out of death grip which obviously didn't work" you stated. He snuggled closer to you, not that it seemed possible. 

     "I never want to let you go" he murmured. 

     “Well you have to let me go, I need to train with Steve today” you laughed. Loki growled and you laughed even harder. 

     “I don’t like you training with him” Loki admitted. He was jealous and you could tell. Before he could stop you, you turned yourself around and on top of him. Thighs on either side of his hips and kissed him passionately. You could feel him harden beneath you and he went to grab your hips but you grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He smiled into the kiss. 

     “Does it help if I tell you that I’m all yours now” you asked sweetly. 

     “A little” he moans. Before he could get any further, you jumped off of him and laughed at his shocked face. 

     “Good because I’m already late, will see you later love” you blew him a kiss, grabbed your workout clothes and ran out of the room before he could protest or stop you. 

     Steve threw you to the ground and you groaned but moved your legs up to his neck and dragged him down with you. You heard a thud and a groan, the both of you staying where you landed. 

     “I think that’s enough for today” Steve admitted and you agreed. It was going to take a while to heal from this session. He got up and outstretched his hand to you, you took it graciously. You got up and dust yourself off. “I’m going to clean up and get something to eat, you want to join me?” he asked grabbing his towel. 

     “No thanks, I’m not hungry yet” you admitted, what you were really going to do was go find Loki and see how much your stunt this morning pissed him off. You ran to the elevator and got on, when you stopped you realized how sore you actually were. Everything ached as you moved, this is what you got for sparring with the super soldier, you thought bitterly. You shrugged it off as the elevator dinged to signal you were on your floor. You walked to your room and noticed Loki wasn’t there so you grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. 

     You threw on a loose tank top and some shorts, wanting to just relax in your room. When you came out you hardly had time to think before you were spun around and pinned to the wall. Both hands were my your face that now turned to try and see him, the cool hands that held yours were a deal give away that it was Loki. 

     “What you did this morning wasn’t very nice” he whispered in your ear, causing a shiver to go through your body. He leaned up against you and you could feel his hard cock on you. You instantly moaned and Loki smiled. “I’m not going to let you get away from me this time” he lightly bit your neck and you moved to give him more access. “So receptive” he hummed. He turned you around so you were facing him, letting your hands wrap around his neck. His hands went to your backside and lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around him. He walked you over to the bed, his lips never leaving yours. Before you could fall on the bed, his hooked his hands on the bottle of your top and gently took it off, feeling your skin as he did so. He bent down in front of you, pulling your shorts down and you heard him moan when he realized you didn't put any underwear on. He kissed from the top of your thigh back up to your lips before pushing you down on to the bed. It didn’t take long for him to shed his clothes and climb on top of you. 

     "You have no idea how long I have waited to see you like this, so beautiful" Loki murmured as he kissed your neck. His hands traveled down to where you needed them to be, but he teased you as he slowly circled around your wet pussy. 

     "Loki, please" you begged, arching your back so you were flushed against him. He moaned in appreciation and inserted two fingers into you. He began pumping and you bit down on his shoulder. 

     "So wet for me" he hummed. His thumb began to circle your clit and you moaned, getting closer and closer to your release. 

     "I'm so close" you moaned. Loki picked up the pace and just when you thought you couldn't take anymore, your orgasm ripped through you. You panted as he removed his fingers from you and you whined at the loss. "I don't think anyone has gotten me off that quickly before". Loki growled at the mention of others and pushed himself inside in one quick motion. He smirked down at you as you moaned beneath him, eagerly waiting for him to move. 

     "We aren't even close to finished yet love". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it, let me know if you want me to continue this fic. I'm not sure if I should end it or keep going to a little while. Any feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

     You woke up in the morning to the sheets being pulled down off your back and Loki climbing on top of your back. You try to move to see what he is doing but he holds you down.

     "Just relax, I know you must be sore after your training session yesterday" Loki told you and you couldn’t deny that your muscles were aching. 

     "What are you up to, trickster?" You asked, settling yourself back on your pillow to relax. He chuckled and your felt his oily hands on your back. They moved up and down with just a little pressure.

     "I'm just giving you a massage, no tricks my sweet" he leaned down and kissed your cheek. You hummed in response as his hands moved over your tired muscles. His hands moved expertly over your body until you were so relaxed that you fell asleep again.

 

     When you woke up again Loki wasn't beside you, instead you were alone in your room. You looked at the time, you had slept another two hours, which was very unlike you. You got out of bed and got ready for the day, your muscles more relaxed and pain was at a very minimum, you will have to thank Loki for that. You walked down the hall and to the shared kitchens were Loki was preparing something.

     "What are you doing?" You asked him, he turned around surprised to see you.

     "Oh, I didn't expect you to be up. I was going to bring you some food" he showed you the plate he had prepared and your heart swelled.

     "Thank you, Loki, I'm sorry I ruined it" you gave him a hug. "Thank you for the massage this morning, I feel much better" you kissed his cheek.

     "No problem at all love, here, sit and eat" he pulled out the chair for you and set the food in front of you. You smiled and gladly took it, the food looked amazing and you were starving. Loki sat beside you and ate as well, it was a peaceful morning. "I was hoping you would agree to let me take you on a real date" Loki ask suddenly. You smiled and took a drink of your coffee.

     "Of course, that would be great!” Loki smiles, larger than you’ve ever seen before.

     “What about tonight?” He asks and you pause, clearing your throat and wondering what to tell him.

     “Actually, tonight I have plans. Any other time though and I am available, I have to go!” You give him a quick peck and run out of the kitchen as Tony is coming in. You almost hit into him as you rush away.

     “Whoa, where’s the fire?” Tony asked Loki who was sitting there confused. When he didn’t answer, Tony just shrugged and walked back out of the kitchen, forgetting what he went in there for.

 

     Loki paced all day, he hadn’t seen you since the incident in the kitchen and he wondered where you were. He checked the whole tower, from the basement to the rooftop, you were nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask someone about it, but he also did not want to talk to anyone in the tower right now. The only other option was to find you, which was easily done with his magic. Only the last time he did that she yelled at him. He was holding out as long as he could but the longer you were gone, the more his resolve was breaking. He screamed at no one and decided to do it, only taking a moment to locate you.

     Loki materialised himself into a dark restaurant. He walked over to the bar when the music began to play, ordering himself a drink while he tried to find out where you were. He looked to the stage and choked on his drink when he noticed you dancing. Your hair was slightly different than he was use to and what looks like a scarf with coins was wrapped around your waist. He was entranced by the noise you made when you moved your hips to the music. He followed every curve of your body as it moved so easily. Never before had he been so spellbound by a woman dancing and he loved every minute of it.

 

     You got backstage and release your hair from its bonds, it felt like heaven. You sighed in contentment, dancing always made you forget the world around you. It had been awhile since you had come out to perform, mostly due to missions getting in the way. Luckily, nothing had come up this time around.

     “You were amazing darling” you spun around to see Loki smirking at you and you could feel the colour drain from your face.

     “Loki, what are you doing here?” You weren’t sure if you should be yelling or running but your embarrassment kept you still.

     “I know you don’t like when I follow you, but I couldn’t help it. Why didn’t you just tell me this is what your plans were?” He asked, slightly hurt that you didn’t seem to trust him. His sad face was enough to break the spell of discomfiture and you exhaled.

     “I never had anyone I know what me dance before, it makes me nervous” You confessed, and Loki laughed.

     “Darling, you’re a trained assassin, I would have thought embarrassment would have been the last emotion you would ever feel”, you rolled your eyes at this, but he was probably right. You weren’t even sure why you were embarrassed. Loki walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. “You were absolutely stunning tonight” he praised.

     “You really think so?” You looked up at him to see if he was telling you the truth. There were no hints of a lie in his eyes.

     “Yes, and as much as I don’t like other eyes on you, you were really good. Amazingly good and gorgeous, I couldn’t take my eyes from you” he said as his hands gripped your waist possessively. His head dipped down to your ear, his breath tickling you. “In fact, why don’t we get out of here and I will show you how much I enjoyed that performance”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this fic, at least for a little while longer. Not entirely sure where it's going but I will update as I get ideas. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

            “Loki!” You yelled down the hall. “Where did you hide my phone!” You screamed. You had been trying to work in your room when you finally noticed that you didn’t have it. The only other person allowed in your room was Loki and you were quite familiar with his types of tricks.

            “Last I seen Loki, he was in the living room” Clint said from above you. You looked up and seen his face outlined from the vent.

            “What are you doing?” You asked as you looked at him ridiculously.

            “Tony asked me to help fix the air conditioning” he answered before leaving. That didn’t really answer you question but you decided to leave it, there was no point in trying to ask for clarification. You continued on your way to the living room where you hoped you would find Loki.

            “Where is my phone!” You yelled once you got there. Loki was speaking with Thor who both looked up at you. Thor laughed, and Loki smirked at you.

            “Sorry love, you won’t be getting that back until tonight” he told you and you glared at him.

            “And why not?” Your hands were on your hips now, glaring at him. You really did want to hit him, but you refrained, that would probably put some strain on the new relationship.

            “Because, we have a date tonight and I do not want any distractions” Loki told you matter-of-factly.

            “And what if the team needs us?” You ask him, it was a little silly to think that you wouldn’t need a phone if you left the tower.

            “We will not be leaving the tower, if they need us I have told Thor where we will be. He will come get us in the case of an emergency, and only and emergency” he glared at his brother for the last part.

            “Fine, have it your way!” You yelled and left the room to hear both the Asgardians laughing at your exasperation.

            “I hope you know what you are doing brother” Thor told him, patting him on the back.

            “Oh, I do”.

 

            It had been a few hours since you seen Loki, he had popped in briefly to advise you of the time you needed to be ready and that was it. It was nearing that time, so you jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash your worries away. The warm water cascaded down your body, melting the tensions in your shoulder. You sighed and finished up, shutting the water off reluctantly. When you walked back in your room, wrapped in a towel, you noticed a dark green dress laying on the bed. You walked closer, on the dress was a small gold necklace with a round emerald in the middle. You suspected Loki and smiled.

            The dress fit perfectly. The straps were thin and low cut, showing off your breasts in just the right way. It was form fitting and floor length with a slit coming up to your knee. You spun around and looked at yourself in the mirror, you had to admit, and you looked good. You put the gold necklace on and let your hair flow naturally. You were ready just in time as a knock came to your door. Your heart fluttered as you opened the door and seen Loki smiling at you. He was dressed in a suit with a bow tie.

            “My, don’t you look handsome” you say, straightening his tie.

            “Thank you. You look ravishing my dear” he tells you. He held out his arm to you and you took it gratefully.

            “So where are we heading if we aren’t leaving the tower?” He smirked at you but didn’t give you an answer, simply led you to the elevator. When inside the elevator it went up automatically; all the way up. It finally stopped at what you recognized was the entrance to the roof. He led you through the door and up on the roof. The moon was full tonight and the breeze was warm. Candles were lit up around the area and soft music played in the background.

            “This is amazing Loki” you breathed. He watched you spin as you looked around, smiling and laughing as if you hadn’t a care in the world.

            “I take it you like it my love” he laughed. Instead of answering him you flung your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When you broke apart, he grinned at you. “Can I have a dance?” He asked and you nodded as he led you to the middle of the roof. He placed a hand on hips and guided you with the melody. You sighed happily, laying your head on his chest.

            “I actually wanted to tell you something tonight” Loki’s voice interrupted the music. You moved your chest and looked up at him. Before he could continue the ground shook beneath you.

            “What was that?” You ask him, his arms had left you and he looked around for the source. Suddenly there was a large roar of the hulk and the ground shook again. “I think the team may need us” you looked to Loki who rolled his eyes. The large roof top doors swung open and Thor appeared, in battle amour with Mjolnir ready.

            “We’re under attack!” He panted as the roof shook once more. You sighed and reached down, ripping the slit in your dress further up. The rip revealed a large dagger which you dragged and spun in your hands, smirking at Loki.

            “Let’s go get them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying the fic! :)


	8. Chapter 8

     The battle was hard, and you weren’t sure who you were battling. They were different from Hydra, but they moved in sync. You had been separated from Loki in the mess and you were now in the lab with Thor.

     “(Y/N), watch out!” Thor yelled, you ducked and narrowly missed a chair being thrown at your head. You spun around and kicked him in the stomach as Thor swung his hammer at him.

     “We make a pretty good team” you told Thor who laughed and nodded. Shots were fired upstairs and you both sighed, taking off to where the rest of the fighting was taking place. Thor went before you, letting you know when he was throwing back an enemy. He would take the next one as you took care of the one he threw back, knocking them out. The fighting upstairs was getting more frantic.

     “We should hurry, it sounds like they need help” Thor yelled back at you. You got to the end of the hall where the elevator was. It wasn’t working with the alarm system going off. He opened the door and looked up, “come here” he told you. Once you were close enough he grabbed you and swung his hammer, causing both of you to shoot up the elevator shaft. You had to hold back a scream as the two of you went crashing through to the living room.

     “Fuck Thor, try to be gentler next time” you yelled as you grabbed one of the men away from Natasha and smashed his head into your knee, knocking him out.

     “Thanks” Natasha nodded and headed back off into the fight.

     “Don’t tell Loki I did that!” Thor yelled at you. You shook your head as you swung an enemy towards Thor’s hammer.

     “Tell me what?” Loki asked as he and Steve joined the fight.

     “Nothing” you and Thor answered at the same time. He didn’t like the response, you could tell but he didn’t push it for now. Once you thought you had taken care of the last one, a new wave came in.

     “Who the fuck are these guys?” You yelled as Natasha threw a gun your way. You aimed at a few of them, but the bullets bounced off.

      “Hey, language, Cap is very sensitive!” Tony yelled over the comms and you rolled your eyes. You settled for hitting them in the face instead, with anything you could. You grabbed a lamp and swung it towards one of the men. You groaned, you were getting sore now. You looked up to see Loki fighting but he didn’t notice the gun being pointed to his back. You rushed forward and jumped on Loki, knocking the both of you to the ground. He kneeled over you and stabbed the enemy coming near you. You groaned and tried to get up but the pain in your abdomen. Looking down you know why, blood was seeping from the bullet wound that tore through you. A man came behind Loki and grabbed you, pulling you up as you screamed in pain.

     “Stop, or I will kill her” he yelled as your team took care of the others. They all stopped fighting and you heard Loki snarl at the man. His grip on your hair hurt and standing upright was stretching your wound. Loki hadn’t noticed you’d been hit before, but his eyes widened when he seen the fresh blood. “Or maybe she’ll bleed out, the bullet wasn’t meant for her, but we can just wait and see what happens” the man said. You looked around, he was the only one left, so you did the only thing you could think of. You threw your head back, connecting with his nose. He let you go instantly and you fell to the ground as Loki threw two daggers at the man’s chest. He was at your side in an instant, assessing the damage.

     “Are you okay?” You ask Loki who scoffed at you.

     “Don’t worry about me you silly woman, you were shot” Loki held tears in his eyes and Bruce moved to the other side of you.

     “Get us to the lab” he told Loki who didn’t argue. He grabbed you and Bruce’s shoulder, using his magic to bring you to the lab. Bruce set to work as soon as you landed. “Can you use magic to get the bullet out?” He asked, and Loki nodded.  He ripped your shirt open, revealing the bullet wound to him. He put his hand over the wound, but nothing happened.

     “It wont work” Loki growled furiously. Bruce came back over with tools.

     “Then get out of the way, we need to get it out before I can stitch her up”, this was the last thing you heard Bruce say before you blacked out.

 

     You groaned when you woke up, opening your eyes slowly. You were in a bed, but not your bed. You looked over to the chair next to you, feeling a hand on yours. Loki was asleep in the chair, his hand in yours.

     “He hasn’t left your side even once” Natasha’s voice came. You looked over to your right and seen the Black Widow in a different chair. Her hair was wet, and she had on pyjamas. “I tried to get him to leave to eat and rest, but he wouldn’t. We’ve been taking turns bringing him meals instead” she laughed when you smiled.

     “How long was I out?” You tried to find a clock but couldn’t see one.

     “A couple of days now” Natasha replied. Loki stirred in his seat but didn’t wake. “I will go get you something eat” Natasha smiled and left the room silently. You could feel Loki stir again so you squeeze his hand. He was up in an instant and by your side. He pulled the covers down and check the wound.

     “I’m alright Loki” you laughed. He finally settled and cupped your face, kissing your passionately.

     “I thought I lost you” he whispered. He kisses you again, not giving you any chance to respond to him. You melt into his touch and held onto his forearm. “Never scare me like that again” he scolded when he pulled away.

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” you told him. You winced as you sat up slightly, everything hurt.

     “Don’t exert yourself, my love” he tried to push you back into a lying position, but you swatted his hand away. You mumbled that you were fine, and he rolled his eyes. “You are too stubborn” he growled at you. He sighed when he realised that you weren’t going to listen to him and rest. “If its alright with you, the team wanted to do a briefing when you woke up” he tells you and you nod.

     “Help me get up and dressed” you tell him holding out your hand, but he laughed.

     “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not letting you get out of bed. I already sent word to the team, they should be here any minute” he replied getting into bed with you. He pulled the covers up over your chest and pulled you into his chest, so your head was laying on his shoulder.

      “I need to get dressed” you tried to protest but before you could try and struggle, the bedroom door opened. The team piled into the room, all of them in a state of exhaustion.

      “Well don’t you two look cute” Tony smirked as he handed you a cup of coffee. You took it gratefully and decided to ignore his comment considering he brought you hot coffee.

      “So, what happened and who were those people?” You asked, taking and calming sip from the mug.

      “We’re not sure yet, the ones we took who were knocked out had suicide pills. We didn’t get to any of them in time” Steve looked grim.

      “There’s something else Bruce and I found, we haven’t told anyone yet and I don’t think you’re going to like it” Tony said, looking over at you and Loki. Everyone’s eyes were locked on them now and Bruce sighed.

      “When I managed to get the bullet out of (Y/N), it had some weird markings on it, so I kept it. Its made of the same materials and marking that Tony’s made Loki’s handcuffs out of. They were here for a reason, they wanted to take or kill Loki” you hand instinctively tightened around Loki’s arm, wanting to protect him.

      “But we don’t know anything else?” You ask, hoping there was some other news but Bruce shook his head.

      “We have Fury looking into now, hopefully they will come back with something. Until then, we are updating the security measures in the tower” Steve announced, and everyone nodded.

       “When you’re feeling better, we could really use your brains on this one (Y/N)” Tony told you and you nodded. They all filed out of Loki’s room and the two of you were left alone again.

       “I won’t let anything happen to you” you told Loki, settling into his arms again. He laughed and kissed your forehead.

        “I am not concerned with myself. Just focus on getting better my love, then we’ll worry about who those men were and what they wanted with me. I promise I will never leave you”.


	9. Chapter 9

     “Loki, if you pick me up I will lock you in a room with Thor after he has had too much Asgardian liquor” you threatened when he reached for you. He had a habit of not letting you do anything for yourself while you healed. It had been a couple of weeks since you woke up from your wound and everything was still healing, but you were perfectly capable of walking around, just slowly. 

     “You wouldn’t dare” his eyes darkened as he looked at you. You could tell he was trying to assess whether he should help you anyway.

     “You willing to risk it?” You smirked, you knew you won when he held out his hand to help you up rather than simply pick you up from the bed again. You slowly walked to the kitchen with Loki holding on to you, steadying your balance if you needed it. To be fair, the pain wasn’t what bothered you, but you had spent a considerable amount of time laying down with the injury, so your legs were wobbly. When you entered the kitchen, you noticed the team eating breakfast. Everyone cheered when they seen you and you laughed. 

     “Yes, I am in fact alive and well” you conceded as you took a small bow, careful not to pull the stitches that were still in. 

     “We’re all glad that you are feeling better, but maybe you shouldn’t be up and about yet” Steve started but you held up your hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

     “I don’t even want to hear it Rodgers, I already told Loki that I am tired of laying around and being carried. I’m healed enough to get some of my independence back!” You were stern but loving, a fine line you figured out how to long a walk time ago. He nodded his head, knowing it was a lost cause to argue with you so you sat down at the table. 

     "What would you like to eat, love?" Loki asked you, already going to get you food before you were able to protest. The food was already all cooked so he simple loaded your plate as you rattled off what looked good. He brought back two plates and sat down right next to you. "So, do we know any more about the people who broke in?" There was silence for a moment and then solemn looks. 

     "No, we've been looking but we don't really have much to go on. Their prints aren't in any database, as far as we can tell, it's like they never existed in the first place" Natasha told you. 

     "Alright, until then, how are the security measures going?" You turned your attentions to Tony and Bruce who were all but falling asleep in their coffees. Tony jolted when he heard his name. 

     "Great, everything's great" he answered, looking around to see who posed the question. You shook your head at them, they were obviously not getting very far if they were pulling all-nighters. 

     "I'm feeling better now, I can help. The two of you need to get some sleep" you told them, trying not to sound like a mother scolding her children. 

     "You are still far too weak to be working" Loki interjected but stopped when he seen the glare you gave him. For all his might, he still was unable to fight you on certain things. 

     "Love, please do me a favor and lock those two in their rooms so they can rest" you asked, Thor looked up from his plate, looked at Loki briefly as Loki was about to protest. "If you don't do it, then I will have to which means I may rip my stitches. Do you really want that?" You asked Loki who huffed. He nodded to Thor who picked both men up and draped them over his shoulders, despite sleepy protests. 

     "I'm only doing this because I love you" Loki said and followed Thor out of the room. The team laughed around the table. 

     "You're going to have him wrapped around your finger by the time you're healed" Natasha laughed. 

     "Oh please, I already do". 

     You were working in Jarvis' main system in the basement of the tower. You were trying to fix some wirings that had come loose in the battles, but it was proving hard to reach. On your back, on the floor, you reached up with your hand, careful to try and not stretch your abdomen too much. It had been quiet for a few hours, it was starting to worry you but then you remembered that most of the noise in the tower comes from blowing things up in the lab. He was peacefully locked in his room and hopefully sleeping, might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts, you thought. 

     "How are you making out" Loki's cool voice startled you and you jumped, hitting parts of the system you were currently working on. You cursed when you hit your head, and felt your ankle get grabbed to drag you out. "Are you alright?" You came face to face with Loki's concerned eyes as they looked you over. 

     "Yes, I'm fine, you just scared me" you told him as you slowly sat up. "I thought you were done following me around? How did you even know I was down here?" 

     "I will follow you until the end of my days, my love", he didn't answer the other questions so you narrowed your eyes at him. "Alright, I used magic to find you. It was the easiest way" he confessed. You wanted to scold him, but he was doing the best he could. If you had left it up to him, you would still be locked in a room under bed rest until your wound had been no more than a scar. 

     "I appreciate the sentiment Loki, but I swear, I am alright. Plus, I want this security system done so I can relax a little more" his body relaxed and nodded, he couldn't argue with your logic. He knew you had been tense while just lying in bed, anytime he moved you would haul out a protective knife he gave you. 

     "Alright, I will leave you work on one condition" he asked and you agreed, not in the mood to argue with a soon to be cranky god. "You call out for me if you get hurt, even if it's just a little scratch" he waited to see your response. 

     "Does the bump on my head count? Technically, that one was your fault" you laughed when he glared at you but you hugged him. "I agree, now go!" You gave him a playful tap on his rear end, his glaring immediately stopped. 

    "Alright, I am going to go check on the grown men you put in time out earlier" Loki said before vanishing. You were alone again, so you got back to work. You hoped to have this done by the end of the day, or at least before a very cranky Tony woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff!

     You cursed as you pulled your hand back quickly, as if that would stop the burning that now covered parts of your hand. You cursed again as you looked at it, you should have been wearing gloves but they were so hard to work with. Sighing, you knew you would have to tell Loki and you didn’t want to worry him. You had worked all night, much to his dislike and he fussed over you until you agreed to rest for an hour. 

     "Loki" you called, you knew he would be listening for you. In a moment he was by your side and gently grabbing at you to check you over. He checked your wound first and when he was satisfied that it hadn't reopened, he checked everything else. He had told you that his healing magic was good, but whatever had been in that bullet had stopped him from being able to heal the wound. You tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but he did not listen well. You heard his breath hitch as he finally landed on the issue. 

     "I told you that you should not be working on that infernal machine" he seethed and grabbed your hand. "It shouldn't be too much to fix though" he softened his voice and wrapped his hands around mind. 

     "It's nothing really" I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. 

     "Stubborn woman, let me heal you" he ordered. Normally, you would pull away from him for simply giving you an order. The care and fear in his eyes was enough to make you stay grounded though. When he finally let go of your hand, there was no trace of a burn mark at all. 

     "That's amazing, thank you" you told him and he smiled, his worry almost gone now.

     "How are we making out here?" Tony burst into the room, not even looking up from his tablet as he worked away. 

     "She hurt herself trying to fixed your damned machine" Loki growled, a renewed sense of anger at Tony's interruption. His head shot up as he looked you over. 

     "You didn't open your wound up, did you?" He asked, the worry was clear on his face as well. It's like they completely forget that you are a capable agent and former assassin the minute you get hurt. 

     "No, she burned herself" Loki stated and you nudged his side. "I healed her though" he offered again. 

     "Oh, well why don't you take a break (Y/N), I think we almost have everything up and running anyway" Tony suggests. 

     "No, I can stay until we know for sure" you started to try and get back to work but Loki grabbed your hand to pull you closer to him. He wasted no time in picking you up bridal style and smiled when you tried to protest. 

     "The man of Iron says take a break, you are taking a break" Loki nodded at Tony before disappearing from the room. 

***

     "I don’t understand how you work this thing" Loki complained and you shook your head, trying not to laugh. He had insisted that you not do anything to hurt yourself, that he would do it all for you. Apparently, that also meant cooking. 

     "Why don’t we just order some food?" I had to offer something, at this rate, the kitchen was going to explode before you got to eat. 

     "Fine, that sounds good" Loki looked as if he wanted to kick the stove but settled for wrapping his arms around you as you called for favorite restaurants and ordered the usual. "So, what would you like to do?" Loki asked and you shrugged, you were tired and didn't feel like doing much. 

     "Movie?" You perked up slightly and showing Loki yet another one of your favorite movies. He usually criticized them or was simply confused so you weren't sure why you enjoyed it sometimes. 

     "Sure, what will it be today?" Loki asked as you both headed over for the couch. You thought for a moment, what were you in the mood to watch. 

     "Jarvis, play Creature from the Black Lagoon please" you smiled at Loki who looked confused already. "You'll love it, just settle in and enjoy" you tell him. You cuddle into his chest, wrapping your arms around him and getting comfortable. 

     "I'm enjoying myself already" he smirked down at you. 

***

     Halfway through the movie and dinner, the other Avengers began to trickle into the living room. First it was Tony, to confirm that the security system should be working but test runs were needed. He spotted the movie and sat down, proclaiming what an amazing movie it was. Next were Clint and Natasha. 

     "It's been ages since I've been this movie" Clint announced excitedly as they both sat down. It didn’t take too long for Steve and Bruce to come in and sit down as well, prompting Loki to whisper in your ear when he thought no one else was watching. 

     "Has everyone but me since this movie?"

     "I don’t believe Thor has" you started as the God of Thunder walked into the living room, looking at everyone surrounding the tv. 

     "What's everyone watching?" He asked as he sat down on the other side you. This caused you to shift further into Loki and rest your feet on Thor's thigh. 

     "Creature from the Black Lagoon, apparently everyone adores this movie" Loki answered as everyone murmured an agreement. Thor looked at Loki, a little confused that he knew what was going on, but decided to ignore it and settled in. The movie ended but no one moved except Tony to get some drinks for everyone. 

     "So what movie is next?" Tony asked as he handed around beer, wine and/or scotch for everyone. Natasha had gone up to get popcorn and was just coming back when Clint started listing off old horror movies. 

     "My vote is for the wolf-man!" You yelled over everyone else's arguing. Clint wanted to watch the old Frankenstein while Natasha wanted to watch the Bride of Frankenstein, mostly just to annoy Clint, you think. Tony agreed with Clint, Bruce sided with Natasha and Steve seemed to trust your taste in movies. 

     "Great, so it's down to the Asgardians Gods who don't even know what we're talking about" Tony complained. 

     "Well, I will go with whatever movie you would like to see darling" Loki almost whispers in your ear and you smile. "What about you Thor?" He asks his brother who shrugs. 

     "Let's go with what Lady (Y/N) wants to see". You cheered in victory and asked Jarvis to play the movie. The rest of the night was filled with alcohol, junk food and old movies. 

***

     It was well after midnight when the last movie finished and you were trying not to fall asleep on Loki. The rest of the team looked just as tired as they attempted to get up to go to bed. 

     "Can't we just sleep here, I don't want to move" you argued as Loki went to straighten himself. He laughed and wrapped his hands around you. 

     "We don’t have to get up to go to bed, that's what magic is for" Loki smiled as your eyes lit up. 

     "That's not fair, she should have to walk like the rest of us" Clint slurred, he had far too much to drink, you realized. 

     "She is my Queen, and she never has to walk again if she does not wish to" Loki told them in a matter-of-fact manner. 

     "He is a terrible influence on her, maybe we should try and separate them for a while" Tony laughed but you grumbled, settling into Loki's chest. 

     "Try it and I will murder you in your sleep" you threatening, making Loki and Thor laugh as Tony backed away from you. 

     "Fine, keep your trickster god" Tony laughed, throwing up his hands in fake defeat as he left the living room. Everyone shook their heads and headed off in their own directions. In a moment, Loki brought you to his bed, the mattress a nice change from the couch. His magic even changed you out of your clothes and into a tank top and shorts you often wore to bed. You mumbled a thank you as you got comfortable under the covers, cuddling up to Loki. 

     "Love you" you sighed, kissing him on his bare chest, too tired to reach up for his lips. He gave you a kiss on your head and pulled you closer. 

     "Love you too darling, more than you will ever know". 


	11. Chapter 11

     You hit the floor with a loud thud as you trained with Thor. Steve somehow thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to train together after you fought so well with each other. You tried to tell him that when Loki found out, he was going to be furious, but you didn’t think Steve believed you. Thor tried to come at you again, so you moved and shot up from the floor, dodging his attacks. You took the more defensive stance, avoiding him when you could and only hitting when you knew you could. He swung at you again, but this time when you went to dodge, he was ready for it, grabbing your arm and yanking you down.  You cursed and used the other arm to help you up, kicking him in the face as he came closer to you. 

     "Alright, I think that's enough for today" Steve's voice shouted, causing both you and Thor to stop where you stood. 

     "Wonderful, I feel like I could sleep for a week" you panted as you moved around, sensing where you were going to be sore tomorrow. Thor had grabbed you pretty hard on one occasion and you were sure to have a rather large bruise on your side. You shoulder seared in pain, dislocated, you thought grimly. 

     "I hope I wasn't too hard on you" Thor asked, seeing you wince when you would try to turn a certain way. 

     "No, it's fine. Loki will heal me either way" you laughed, but you noticed Thor didn't. "I am fine Thor, training is supposed to be difficult" you tried to set his mind at ease but when Steve came over with a worried expression, it only made Thor worse. 

     "He pulled on that pretty hard, it looks dislocated" Steve went to touch your arm but you pulled back, mostly out of instinct. "We need to put it back in place (Y/N), do you want me to get Bruce?". 

     "No, you know how to do it. Let's just get it over with" you grumbled. He grabbed your arm expertly and you turned to Thor, who was wincing as well. You groaned in pain as he went to work, trying to focus on Thor but his expressions were making it difficult. Steve worked slowly on your arm, but it worked in the end and you should feel the pop. There would be a bruise there soon, you just knew it. 

     "I'm so sorry (Y/N), I didn't mean to hurt you" Thor came up to you when he thought it was safe. 

     "I swear Thor, I'm fine. It's not the first time this has happened, won't be the last" you smile at him. You resolved to go find Loki who was supposed to be in the labs with Bruce and Tony, working on some Asgardian tech. 

     "Are you going down to the lab?" Thor asked as he threw you a bottle of water. You caught it and nodded, too busy chugging down the cold liquid. "I will come with you, I am eager to see the progress they have made", you chuckled. 

     "You just want to make sure Loki hasn't stabbed Tony yet" you tell him. 

     "Yes, and that" Thor admitted. "We can get ready and I will meet you in the hall" Thor added before taking off. You did the same, wanting to get out of your training clothes and into something more comfortable. You walked into your room, heading straight for the shower as you grabbed from clothes from your dressers. It didn't take long for you to be ready, your hair still wet, but you weren't concerned. 

     "Ready to go?" Thor's head popped into your room. You nodded and ran out with him, heading down to the labs. 

     "I swear to God if you don't put me down this instant-" Tony's voice started. 

     "You'll what?" Loki snapped back. You and Thor exchanged worried glances and headed into the lab. Tony was floated in the air as Loki sat on one of the tables. Bruce rubbed his temples, trying to stay calm and away from the scene. 

     "Brother, put Tony down this instant" Thor commanded but Loki just smirked, he had no intentions of doing anything. 

     "He asked what the weapon did, I offered to show him", Loki was having far too much fun with this. 

     "I didn't think you would do this" Tony yelled, trying to grasp onto something. You could tell he was trying to make his way back down, but it wasn't working. 

     "They had been at each other's throats all morning, fix it" Bruce pleaded as he was leaving the lab, empty coffee cup in hand. You smiled and nodded, but as he brushed by you, he hit your shoulder, making you wince. Loki noticed this and immediately dropped Tony as he rushed to your side. You went to catch him but Thor beat you to it and you let out a breath of relief, you would have to scold Loki for that later. 

     "You're hurt, again" Loki said darkly, his eyes gazing over you before he held out his hands. He used his magic to find and fix any little ailment you had. 

     "I'm fine Loki, this is not necessary" you tried to protest but as usual, it didn't work. Loki held you still as he finished, giving you an angry stare when he was done. 

     "Who were you sparring with today?" He asked, but it sounded more like an order. You tried to tell him that it wasn't important, that you hurt yourself but Thor spoke up. 

     "It was my fault, she is a worthy opponent and I let my anger get the best of me" Thor spoke as he was backing up away from Loki. He knew how to deal with his brother, but it still worried you, Loki's temper could easily get out of hand. 

     "Run" Loki ordered and with that, Thor took off. You tried to stop them, but Loki was gone before you could do anything but throw your hands up in frustrations. 

    "You sure you still want a Norse god as a boyfriend" Tony smirked but it faltered when you simply glared at him. "You know what, I think we could all use a vacation. Don't worry about a thing, I will plan it all, just let the team know" he announced, picking up his tablet and typing away on it. He didn’t leave any time for you to question him as he walked out of the labs. 

     "We leave tomorrow!"


	12. Chapter 12

     Tony went down the hall, knocking and yelling loudly on every door. You heard Natasha threaten him in Russian before he moved on to your door. He banged on it a few times and yelled that you had to be ready in an hour. 

     “I’m going to kill him before this week is over” Loki told you as he rolled around, trying to put his head back under the pillow. You laughed for a moment, but then realized that he might just do it. Tony got a nice beach house for everyone to stay in, on a private beach, but the house was a lot smaller than everyone was used to. In the tower, you could hide and avoid people, there would be no chances of that happened this week. 

     “Come on, we should get dressed” you tell Loki and throw the blankets off both of you. He groaned and tried to pull the blankets back up, but you wouldn’t let him. "Don't make me get you out of bed" you warned him. That did not seem to deter him as he turned around with the blankets around his head. You sighed and headed into the bathroom, filling up a large glass with water and headed back out to the bedroom. You pulled the blankets off of him and threw the water onto his face. You laughed as he shouted curses and jumped out of bed. 

     "You're going to pay for that" he threatened but you couldn’t take him seriously as he stood there, you simply tried to stop laughing. 

     "Would you really wanted to have been woken up by Tony instead?" You asked and you could see him think it over. 

     "Fine, but payback is coming, you just won't know when" he smirked as he headed off to get ready. You began to pack for the both of you, most of Loki's stuff had ended up in your room anyway and anything you missed, he would simply use his magic to get. 

 ***

     You finished as Tony came around knocking the second time, this time opening the door and seeing if everyone was ready. 

     "Yes Tony, we will meet you downstairs" you told him as you got the luggage ready. You went to pull it along but Loki stopped you. 

     "I can grab that, darling" he told you, taking the luggage away from you. You wanted to tell him that you could handle it, but you've given up, it was far easier to just let him do what he wanted. You made it down to the lobby and noticed that everyone else was there as well, looking equally as grumpy at being woken up by Tony. 

     "The limo is here, you can leave all your luggage, they will be brought in another car" Tony announced. "Everyone in the car!" He commanded, everyone grumbled but listened. You sat squished between Thor and Loki, so you cuddled up into Loki a little more, trying to get comfortable. He somehow managed to wrap his arm around you and pulled you even closer, away from Thor who seemed to be sport a new injury as of yesterday. You didn’t want to ask about it. 

 ***

     The drive felt longer than it actually was, you wanted to drift off to sleep but every time you tried, the car hit a bump and you were awake again. Thor, however, had fallen asleep almost instantly, you swear you could sleep anywhere. The car came to a stop and you poked Thor a few times, it did nothing, so you punched him. He woke up, startled and looking around frantically for a threat. 

     "We're here" you told him and he calmed down, filing out of the limo with everyone else. The sun was shining bright on you, the temperature hot with little to no wind. The beach house stood in front of you and you hoped it had air conditioning. It was a rather large house, nowhere near as large as Stark Tower, but it was nice. The outside was a nice white and blue colour, you couldn’t see the back. Everyone filled into the house, it had an old rustic feel to it but the house was spotless. 

     "We have it for a whole week, there are enough rooms for everyone but they are a lot tinier than you're used to. It doesn't matter though, we don't be spending much time in them" Tony announced. Everyone nodded along and went to check out the back. There was a large deck, a nice hot tub off to the side and perfect access to the beach. There weren't a lot of people around so far, you were very excited about that. 

     "Luggage should be here any minute, I want everyone in bathing suits and on the beach in twenty!" Tony yelled. 

     "Are you going to be like this all week?" You asked, a little tired of his behaviour already. 

     "Yes, I am because I am awesome and everyone loves me" Tony started. "Plus, I have to force all of you to relax or else you won't" he added. Knowing this was true you gave up and let Tony bark more orders. 

 ***

     The luggage arrived soon after Tony was done announcing that everyone had to go to the beach today. Currently you were laying down on the bed with Loki, neither of you wanting to move. Tony ran down the halls, giving everyone a five-minute warning before he would start dragging people out of their rooms. 

     "I will not stop you from killing him if you so desire" you mumbled and Loki laughed. 

     "I don’t think the rest of the team would really appreciate that" he told you and you thought about it for a moment as you heard Natasha threatened to beat Tony into a pulp. 

     "Give them time" you laughed as you got up from the bed. You opened your luggage and riffled through to find the green and gold bikini you bought to surprise Loki with. 

     "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to peak around you. 

     "I'm getting changed to go to the beach, you should go the same" you told him. 

     "I do not know the attire" he said but you threw the swim trunks you had gotten for him after Tony's announcement yesterday. You knew he probably didn't have any. "This is it?" He asked, looking at the trunks, you nodded your head and went into the bathroom. The top was a dark emerald green while the bottoms were the same colour but the straps were a little thicker and golden. You hoped he would like it. Once it was on, you took a quick look into the mirror, trying to build some sort of confidence before you walked out. You sighed and left, walking out to the bedroom you seen Loki looking down and contemplating the strings on his shorts. 

     "You look handsome", his eyes shot up and his arms stilled. He took in your attire and you watched as his eyes darkened with lust. 

     "You look absolutely ravishing" he said, crossing the room over to you in just a few large steps. He crashed his lips onto yours and you moaned, tangling your hands in his hair. He picked you up suddenly and you squeaked in surprise. He laughed and threw you down on the bed, he stood above you, admiring you. "So, this is proper attire for the beach?" He nodded, touching the fabric between his hands. "It's quite flimsy and revealing, I don't like the idea of others looking at what is mine". 

     "They can look, but only you get to touch" you told him reassuringly. He smirked and bent down to kiss you, slowly letting his body hover above yours. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you. 

     "Come on slow pokes, you're the – oh really!" Tony yelled as he walked into the room. You could hear Loki snarl as he covered you with his body. "You have all weekend to have sex, let's go to the beach! We're doing team building exercises!" Tony explained, he obviously wasn't leaving until you both got up. You fixed your top, making sure everything was in place before you let Loki get off of you. "Damn (Y/N), you look good. We should have come to the beach years ago" Tony smirked but his face fell when Loki glared at him. 

     "Don't make me kill you Stark", Tony nodded quickly and ushered you both out of the door. It was going to be a long vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very fluffy/fun idea I had while not being able to sleep! Hope everyone enjoys!

     The rest of the afternoon had been spent with Tony instructed the group on different team building exercises. You had no break because Bruce threatened Tony with the hulk, but that was all you got. It was getting to be supper time and even Tony was beginning to get hungry so he finally called it quits. 

     "Loki and I will meet you back at the house, I just wanted to go for a little walk on the beach" you announced, looking to Loki to see if he actually wanted to come with you. He didn't say anything so you took that as a yes. 

     "Alright, don’t be too late or you will miss Steve's amazing BBQ!" Tony called out already on his way back to the house. You waved at them and hugged Loki. 

     "It's been such a long day, I hope you don't mind coming for a walk with me" you tell him, pulling away from the hug and grabbing his hand. 

     "Not at all, I will gladly accompany you" he told you, smiling from ear to ear. You began to walk towards the water, enjoying the smell of the salt water. It was heaven to you. You let go of Loki's hand to wade into the water, only going about waist deep before turning on your back and floating for a little while.

     "I miss coming to the beach" you told Loki when you noticed that he had followed you in and was keeping a close eye on you. 

     "Aren't there dangerous creatures in these waters?" He looked around, you weren't sure what he was expecting to pop out but he jumped every time something touched him. You couldn't help but laugh. 

     "Don't worry so much, you're perfectly safe with me" You got up and kissed him. "We should be getting back anyway, or else there won't be any food left for us" you laughed and Loki seemed more than happy to get out of the water. You both headed back to the house, hand in hand. The closer you got however, the more ruckus you heard. The both of you exchanged worried glances and headed into the beach house. 

     You stood frozen in the doorway at the sight in front of you. It was clearly the Avengers in front of you but younger. You guessed maybe ten or eleven and they were currently tearing the house apart. 

     "What the hell is going on?" You asked Loki, unable to take your eyes from the scene to see his reaction. Thor was still the largest one, but tinier than he usually was and was swinging his hammer around with no regard for objects in his way. 

     "Some sort of spell, I can sense the magic but it is rather odd" Loki stated, dodging a wayward ball that came flying at his face. 

     "We need to find who did this – Thor, put Tony down this instant" you yelled, stomping your foot. Thor looked guilty and promptly dropped an adorable looking Tony. "Alright, we need to fix this and quick. I do not want to know if Bruce would turn into a ten-year-old hulk or simply a full-grown hulk" you stated and was clearly terrified at either prospect and nodded. 

     "I can follow the trail of magic to the perpetrator and we can stop them" Loki stated, dodging yet another object as the screams of the avengers got louder. 

     "Clint, get down from there!" You yelled, noticing Clint was currently climbing furniture in the kitchen. "Don't make me count to three!" You threatened, remembering what your mother would always threaten you with, you had no idea what happens at three but you were hoping it was enough. Clint stayed still for a moment and you began counting, quickly the small boy climbed down and was on the floor again. "Well clearly we can't leave them here like this, they'll kill themselves" you told Loki, rubbing your temples. 

     "We need to find someone to watch them, or we could simply tie them up" Loki offered but seen you glare at all. "Or I was joking about tying them up" he offered sheepishly. 

     "We should call someone". 

***

     An hour later there was a knock on the door that you went to answer while Loki tried to wrangle the Avengers. You opened the door to find an angry looking Fury. 

     "What was so important that I had to be called away in the middle of supper?" He asked but looked behind you, hearing the screams of children. He walked passed you and into the house, watching with horror and amusement as Loki split up Tony and Thor once more. 

     "Well the Avengers got turned into children and we needed a babysitter so we can go find the person who did it. Have fun!" You had spoken quickly and ran out of the door with Loki, leaving Fury on his own with the children. You breathed a sigh of relief once you were outside and away from all the noise. 

     "This way" Loki's voice brought you out of your joy and you remembered that you had a job to do. You had already grabbed a gun and changed into proper clothes before Fury arrived. You nodded and followed Loki, ready for whatever you would find. 

     You only walked down the block, maybe ten minutes from where you were staying. You both stood in front of a newer looking beach house. 

     "This doesn't look like the lair or an evil mastermind" you offered. 

     "All I know if that the magic is coming from in here" Loki shrugged, heading up the stairs. He went to open it but you stopped him. 

     "Hey, trained shield agent should go first" you told him, holding up your gun as if that made a point to him. 

     "Please, this is magic we're dealing with, I think I can handle it darling" Loki said, you thought about it and nodded, letting him enter the house first. It seemed like a regular home that you would see inside a magazine. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it didn't even look like anyone was home. 

     "We should try the basement, all creepy people up to no good hang out in basements" you told Loki. He nodded and you both went in search for the door that would lead to the basement. Once you found it, you called out to Loki who went down first. It was dark but your eyes adjusted quickly and noticed a dark figure in the corner. With your gun out and pointing towards it, you grabbed the figure and hauled it up, slamming it against the wall. 

     "Please, please don't hurt me" it yelled out. You looked at Loki, confusion on both your faces as Loki pulled the dark covers away from the figure. It was a terrified teenage boy. You signed and let him go, holstering your gun. 

     "Did we get the wrong house?" You asked Loki, clearly the boy was no mastermind bent on taken down the avengers. 

     "No, there's magic here" Loki looked around the room, trying to focus on something. He went to a corner of the room, and much to the protests of the boy, pulled out a small glowing orb. He looked angry and approached the kid. "Where did you get this?" He asked. The boy stuttered for a few moment before being able to answer. 

     "My dad, he bought it in an auction. I didn't mean to find out what it did, it was an accident, I swear!" The boy cried freely now and you rolled your eyes. 

     "What is it, Loki?" You asked, not knowing what it was either. 

     "It's an orb that magicians in training use in Asgard and a few other realms. It helps to siphon off some magic so they don't get overwhelmed, helps them to control their powers basically" Loki told you, throwing you the magical object. 

     "We should get this back to Fury then" you placed the orb in your pocket. "Can you fix the Avengers?" 

     "Yes, we just need to find out exactly what he did". 

***

     "I swear, I am never having children" you complained as you walked back to the beach house with Loki. 

     "He didn't mean any harm by it, it was just a prank gone bad, I have had plenty of those back in my day" Loki laughed. You could only imagine how he was as a child, but you definitely did not want to experience it. 

     "I'm sure you were a handful" you told him. He smiled mischievously, he hadn’t been called the God of Mischief for nothing you supposed. 

     "I'm sure you would be a great mom, a scary one, but great" Loki complimented and you laughed. Finally, you got to the house, the orb was safe in your pocket and you both took a deep breath before entering the unusually quiet house. You peeked through the entrance, nothing. Then you both stepped in further, heading to the living room where Fury was tied to a chair. He was painted all different colours, of what you weren't sure. The living room was torn apart, even the couch was upside down. The Avengers were passed out at random points in the house, curled up within themselves, they looked adorable now that they were sleeping. You were going to ask Fury how he made out but his glare stopped you. 

     "I am never babysitting again". 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff!

     "Why do I feel like I had a drinking competition with Thor?" Tony grumbled from the couch. You and Loki had just left them lying around the house last night, both of you too tired to try and get them in their own beds. You laughed from the kitchen, drinking a large cup of coffee. 

     "It's called a magic hang over, all of you were placed under a curse last night" Loki offered, drinking a cup of tea beside you. 

     "Do I want to know what happened to us?" Natasha asked, head in her hands as well. You thought about it, there really wasn't anything terrible to hide. 

     "You got turned into a bunch of ten-year old's and tied up Fury when we brought him over to babysit" you smiled. You heard Steve groan at the prospect, which made you laugh. Thor's laughter boomed through the house, making everyone but you and Loki wince. 

     "Why does Point Break feel fine?" Tony mumbled, trying to get away from Thor's loud voice. 

     "I have been the subject of Loki's many pranks, it no longer bothers me" he told everyone. You shook you head, of course Thor wouldn't be affected anymore. 

     "Did you at least arrest the asshole who did this to us?" Tony asked, finally getting up from the couch and making his way over to the kitchen for coffee. 

     "No, we did confiscate the weapon he had though" Loki offered but Tony did not seem too happy about that answer. You laughed, not being able to hold it in anymore. 

     "You all got beat by a lonely little nerd in his parent's basement" you laughed so hard you almost fell out of your chair. Tony's expression blanked, unsure of what to do with that information. The rest simply groaned and went back to sleeping or hiding from the sunlight that was peeking through the windows. 

     "I'm going to bed" Tony announced, leaving the room. There were a bunch of agreements and the Avengers filed out of the living room, each heading to their beds for the day. You smiled at Loki. 

     "Well, it looks like we're on our own today". 

***

     "Please Loki, just got a little bit. Don't make me go by myself" you pouted as he looked at you over his book. The two of you had been reading in silence for the better part of the morning, just relaxing and enjoying each other's silent company. Now though, you were getting bored and wanted to move around and swim in the ocean. 

     "You are free to go by yourself love, you do not need me with you" Loki told you and you pouted. It didn't seem like he was going to budge. You gave up, nothing was going to get him away from that book you realize. You look around the beach, there were a few young men in the water already, probably from a near-by cottage. You smile, maybe there was something to get him in the water with you. 

     You peel off the sheer sundress you had over your bikini, watching Loki out of your peripherals. He eyed you up and down, stopping when he reached your butt. You smiled, you knew he would be watching you now as you took off towards the water. He didn't make a move, but you could feel his eyes on you. 

     The water lapped at your feet, it was cool but refreshing from the harsh heat that was beaming down on you. You slowly walked in, letting your body grow accustomed to the new temperature. As you slowly sunk into the water, about waist high, you dove straight in. It was cold, so you came back up and floated on top of the water, letting the sun's heat warm you up slightly. You could see Loki had sat up, still watching you.

     "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" A man's voice asked you, you looked over and seen that two of them had swam towards you. 

     "No one wanted to come out with me" you fake pouted. You stood up and brushed your hair back. You stole a quick glance over at Loki who was now up and marching over to you. You smirked, you thought it would take a little longer but apparently not. 

     "We don't mind keeping you company" the other man said, trying to move a little closer to you. You backed out of reach from his hand but that didn't stop him from trying again. He was closer this time, but as he went to grab you, a large land stopped him. 

     "Move away from my lady" Loki growled, shoving the hand away from me. They looked like they were about to argue. "Now!" Loki demanded and you see them both visibly frighten as they swam away. Now Loki's gaze was fixed on you as he grabbed your hips. "Trying to make me jealous, are you?" He smirked. 

     "I would never" I tried to sound appalled by his accusations. "I was simply out here minding my own business when they thought it was appropriate to approach me" you tell him. 

     "Well, maybe I shouldn't leave you out here all by yourself again", he pulled you against him, his lips brushing against yours. You smirked, pulling away from him and swimming away. You laughed at his shocked expression when you splashed him. 

     "Catch me if you can". 

***

     "I hope you know that you two are a sickening amount of cute, it's annoying" Tony told you. Everyone finally began to feel better and came downstairs. It was dark out now when Tony cracked open the first bottle of scotch. He passed it around, and other drinks, ensuring that everyone had something. 

     "Don't blame me, Loki just likes to keep hold of me" you told them, pointing down to Loki's iron clad grip on your waist. You were nestled in-between his legs, you head resting on his chest. "Especially after those two men tried to hit on me this morning" you added and Loki growled, remembering the incident. 

     "They tried to touch you" Loki defended and Tony rolled his eyes. 

     "You realize that she is more than capable of taking care of herself, she is a trained assassin after all, those men never stood a chance" he told Loki and you smirked. 

     "Doesn't matter, they should be more respectful of women" he told everyone.

     "Who knew Loki was a feminist" Natasha joked. You could see Loki's confusion but instead of trying to explain, you simply reached up and kissed him. It always worked to distract him. 

     "Come on guys, not in the living room" Steve complained as Loki deepened the kiss. You pulled away and laughed, settling back in to your comfortable position. 

     "So, what shall we do tonight?" Clint asked. You all shrugged, unsure of how to keep yourselves entertain until Tony got a mischievous glint in his eye. 

     "Let's play spin the bottle" he announced, far too proud that he had thought of something. Both you and Natasha glared at him. 

     "Setting aside the fact that it's a game for hormonal teenagers, I have a feeling that the game may end in murder is someone tries to kiss (Y/N)" Natasha said, not subtly pointing over to Loki. 

     "She makes a fair point" Loki added, hugging you to him. You smiled up at him and kissed his neck, it was the only part you could reach without moving. 

     "What about seven minutes in heaven?" Tony asked, looking around at everyone. 

     "Tony, you're not twelve" you told him. "Besides, same issue" you motioned your head towards Loki. 

     "Alright, fine. I know one that doesn't involve touching or kissing" Tony announced, making everyone look at him expectantly. "Strip poker!" Everyone sighed. 

     "No!"


	15. Chapter 15

     “Team meeting” Steve called up the stairs of the beach house, very early in the morning. The team slowly got up, no one bothering to change as you all filed into the small living room. Loki wrapped a blanket around your exposed body, even though you had a tank top and shorts on, he still insisted it was not enough. You let him, too tired to argue with him without your morning coffee. 

     “I thought we were on vacation” you grumbled. Loki laughed and rubbed your back, knowing how cranky you were in the morning. 

     “She makes a good point, this better be good” Natasha glared, she was equally not a morning person. 

     “No one should be up at this ungodly hour” Tony seethed, annoyed that he had been woken up so early. Bruce and Clint were currently half asleep on the kitchen table, you swear, those two could sleep anywhere. Thor seemed to be the only one not upset that he was woken up. 

     “Fury called, apparently they did some tests on the men who attacked the tower. They aren’t human” he said, watching everyone process the information before continuing. “Nor do they match Thor and Loki’s make up, they are something else” he finished. 

     “Do we know anything else?” Thor asked, concerned now. If Loki was concerned, he didn’t show it, maybe he was still too sleepy, you thought. You leaned against him, it was your way of comforting both him and yourself, knowing he was still here with you. 

     “No, and there isn’t anything else that can be done right now. Fury insists that we stay and enjoy the rest of our vacation” Steve announces. 

     “Does that mean we can go back to bed?” You asked, anxious to curl up next to Loki once more. Loki laughed next to me, bringing me into his side and holding me tight. 

     “I was thinking we could all go for breakfast” Steve was excited, you weren't sure why but it was hard to tell him no. Everyone looked at him for a moment, angry that he would suggest anything other than bed. 

     “Fine” you all gave him, shuffling back to your rooms to get changed and please the super soldier. 

***

     Breakfast went well, you all had to sign autographs but other than that, it went smoothly. Now, Tony has dragged everyone on the beach again and had not subjected anyone to more team building exercises; mostly because you and Nat threatened to dismember him.

     “Are you two drinking already, it’s only the afternoon” Steve scolded as Tony handed you a refreshed drink. 

     “We’re on vacation Cap, it’s fine” you waved him off, already feeling a little buzzed, you assumed the hot sun beating down on you didn’t help. Loki had been in and out, mostly cooling off inside before he was able to come back out. When he sat back down, you took an ice cube in your mouth and leaned over, kissing his chest. He smiled down at you, appreciating the cold kiss. 

     “Can you two not be that cute, please” Tony groaned. You laughed and moved away from Loki, sitting back down in your chair. 

     “She was just cooling me off, relax Stark” Loki laughed. You smirked and continued sipping your drink, enjoying the day. You popped another ice cube into your mouth, enjoying the taste of scotch that was still on it. You placed a hand on Loki's chest and frowned. 

     "You still seem very hot, let's go swimming to cool you down" you tell Loki who reluctantly agrees with you. Thor and Natasha were already playing in the water as you approached them. 

     "Brother, you have come to join us! How wonderful!" Thor was loud and you both winced as his voice hit your ears.

     "Yes, apparently so" Loki responded dryly. You chuckled and fell into the water, submerging yourself to cool off. When you came back up, you noticed Loki was just standing awkwardly by Thor, not coming too far into the water. 

     "Loki, come here!" You held out your hand, trying to entice him. He looked at you for a moment, as if contemplating it in his head, then headed towards you. 

     "Yes, love?" He asked as you wrapped your arms around him and kissed his neck. 

     "Swim with me, it will help cool you down" you tell him, trying to push him further into the water but it does no good as he just holds you. He laughs when you try again, throwing all your body weight into it, but still nothing. 

     "What are you trying to do?" He asked, amused confusion written on his face. You huff when you realize that you aren't going to get him anywhere like that. 

     "I was trying to push you under the water, but you aren’t complying" you tell him, arms crossed as he laughs and hugs you. 

     "Alright love, try again and this time I swear it will work" he gives in, a mischievous look on his face. You are wary of this but can't help yourself. You bring your hands to his shoulders and push, this time he makes a show of being pushed under the water. He doesn’t come back up right away though and you start to worry. 

     "Loki?" You ask when you feel his hand slide up your leg. He takes your legs out from under you as he breaks the surface of the water, bringing you up into his arms. 

     "Was that what you wanted, love?" He asked, bending down and kissing you. You nod, going to wrap your arms around his neck but before you can, he throws you into the water. You land with a large splash, only to come up to Loki, Thor and Natasha laughing. You spit out salt water that you had inhaled in your surprise and smirked. 

     "Oh, you’re going to pay for that one, Trickster". 


	16. Chapter 16

     The team arrived back in the tower late last night, all of you simply going straight to bed. It may have been a nice vacation, but everyone was still exhausted. You stretched your muscles without getting out of bed, trying to get comfortable again.

     "Feels good to be back home" you cuddled up to your pillows on your bed while Loki laughed, plopping himself down next to you.

     "Yes, the vacation was fine, but it is nice to have the comforts that I have grown accustomed to back" he informed you. You smiled, you were glad he was getting use to Earth, finally. You yawned once more. "How are you still tired, love?" He laughed, bringing you towards him to cuddle.

     "I honestly don’t know, but I feel like I could sleep for a week" you admitted. You closed your eyes, wanting to get just a little bit more sleep. You felt Loki reach over and heard the familiar sound of a book opening. Just as you closed your eyes, there was a knock on the door.

     "We have a mission, be on the jet in 15" Steve voice interrupted your longing for more sleep and you groaned.

     "I take it back, we should have stayed at the beach house".

***

     "As far as we can tell, it's the same men who attacked the tower so we need to be very careful" Steve warned as you flipped through the file. He was right, they wore the same clothes and the same masks.

     "Are we sure that Loki should be coming with us?" You ask, clearly worried around his safety. He chuckles next to you.

     "I wasn't the one who got shot last time, darling. Trust me, I will be fine and they will regret ever laying a finger on you" his eyes turned back and menacing, you didn't doubt that he was going to kill each and every one of them.

     "I'm allowed to worry" you tell him, kissing his cheek. He nods his head as you go back to reading the file. You felt prepared but wanted to ensure you memorized the information provided, it wasn't much, if anything you assumed that Shield came upon the information by accident.

     You sighed, there was no point to worrying about what you couldn’t control anymore. Instead, you brought your knees up to your chest and curled yourself in Loki. You wanted to enjoy the feel of his arms around you for just a little while longer. Within a few moments, you would land and the mission would begin.

***

     It had been a trap. You curse as the wound in your leg gushed blood. You couldn't be sure where everyone else had ended up, you just knew that everyone had been split up. The compound was made like a fun house maze, the mirrors, the empty hallways, the doors that led nowhere. You just hoped that everyone else was faring better than you were.

     You had lost your gun early on, now only having a few daggers that Loki insisted you take everywhere with you. You had been annoyed when he suggested it, but now you planned on thanking him as soon as you got out. Speaking of which, you needed to keep moving before the enemy found you again.

     You bite down on your lip to stifle a scream as you pulled yourself upright. Balancing yourself was going to be tough, but you were confident that you could make it through. Gently, you began to walk, only putting light pressure on your wounded leg. It still hurt, but it was enough to avoid screaming in pain and letting them know where you were.

     You turned a corner, checking to make sure it was empty. Once you were satisfied, you continued down that hallway. You tried to map out the area in your head, remembered the halls you were down and the directions. There was no light however, and the hallways all looked the same, making it very difficult to map anything.

     "Loki's going to kill me for getting lost and hurt" you mumbled to yourself. You heard a sliding noise but couldn't see where it was coming from. In a matter of seconds, you felt something penetrate your neck. You reacted quickly, taking it out to inspect it. It was a tranquilizer and you realized that you hadn't been fast enough, most of the liquid had already left it.

     Your vision became fuzzy. You knew it wouldn't take long for the drugs to enter your system, but you tried to walk anyway. You needed to get away. You tried not to panic, the rise in heartbeat was not going to be your friend at the moment.

     You slipped, on nothing you assume, and hit the floor hard. Your vision was getting darker as you fought to keep your eyes opened. Hearing footsteps coming towards you, you managed to turn your head to see two men in black masks.

     "Think he will come for her?" One of them asked the other. You wanted to curse at them, to tell them off, but nothing was coming out of your mouth.

     "He will".

***

     "What do you mean, she isn't out yet?" Loki seethed, and Steve backed away slightly. Loki was dangerous on a good day, but especially dangerous after someone tells him bad news. Steve had been the last one out, scouting around for anyone who fell behind, but he couldn't find anyone. They had been ambushed and were all a little worse for wear.

     "We have no agents coming in, we will sweep the entire building" Steve started, he wanted to comfort the god, but kept his hands to himself for safety. "We will find her" he promised. This didn't seem to cool Loki down though.

     "Can't you sense her?" Thor asked, getting a little closer to his brother than anyone else dared right now. Loki glared at Thor menacingly.

     "Don't you think I've tried that?" He seethed and took a deep breath, calming himself slightly. "Something is blocking me from her mind" he admitted. The plan of extra agents was landing nearby to map out the building and do recovery. Loki knew it was safer to let them do their job, but his rage was building quickly again.

     "Loki, you can come with me, we'll take the East wing of the building to sweep and look for any signs of (Y/N)" Natasha butted in, ignoring the glare she was getting from Steve and the rest of the team. They all thought Loki was too compromised but Natasha knew that if they didn't let him in there, he would go on his own, and that would be a lot worse.

     "Sounds good" Loki agreed, giving her a small smile before anyone could argue. He turned to the rest briefly before re-entering the building, warning them once more what was at stake. "I will make everyone who crosses me wish for death until I find her".


	17. Chapter 17

     Pain, that was the only thing you were feeling as you woke up. You tried to move your arms, but couldn't, then your legs which moved a little but not much. You took a while to open your eyes, it was dark and you weren't sure if that was good or bad. Slowly, your legs came into focus. There was a crude bandage around your leg that was stained red. You began to lift your head, coming to the realization that you were in a jail cell, but not like one you had ever seen before. 

     You muscle ached, but with your hands tied behind you, it was hard to stretch. You began to wonder how long you had been out, and where you've been taken. Looking around you wondered if there would be any clues. So far, all you could see was grey. Grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling, how boring. You could see outside of your cell, but only straight ahead, you had no idea what else was out there. 

     You groaned in frustration, how could you let yourself get caught? You didn't even want to imagine the torture Loki was putting the Avengers through. He wasn't always nice to them on a good day, let alone now that you'd been captured. You simply hoped he wouldn't get too reckless and remember who the real enemies were. If you ever found out, you would try to warn them. 

     "You awake, doll?" A voice startled you. You looked around but didn’t see a face, he sounded close so he must be just out of your view. 

     "Yes, I am" you responded, more timidly than you would have liked. It was unnerving, speaking to someone you couldn’t see. You couldn't even tell if he was one of the bad guys, although, if he was as close as you thought, he was probably locked up in a cell too. "Are you a prisoner?" You tried, it was worth a shot. 

     "More or less" he answered, although that just confused you even more. "They let me out when they need something, then put me back in here. I can't be trusted" he told you. There were no emotions to his voice, like he was stating a simple fact. 

     "What do they get you to do?" You asked, trying to keep the conversation going. You hoped to find a way out of here before the team worried too much. 

     "Torture mostly" he answered. Oh lovely, well you were in for quite the stay then. "I don’t want to do it, but they have this way of controlling me" he added. It made you feel a little better, but the dread of what they were going to do to you sank in. 

     "I'm sorry, that sounds terrible" you tried to sound as sincere as you could. Given the fact that he couldn't see your face, you imagined the tone of your voice gave it away. 

     "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do this to me. Besides, you don't sound very sorry" he let out a little chuckle and you smiled. 

     "I was trained as an assassin from a young age, but I had free will. I am thinking you are a much better person than myself" you offered. It was quiet for a moment and you took this opportunity to try and figure out your restraints. You were tied to a wood chair with ropes. The chair would be easy to break, then the ropes would come apart. "How often do they check on us?" 

     "They had come in just before you woke up, they won't be in for another hour or two; unless they need something. What are you planning?" He asked. You took a deep breath and stood up. The walls were concrete, that may work. You whipped around and knocked the chair against the concrete. You stifled a cry when pain shot through your leg, but you heard a crack that had not been your body. You tried again, it took you four times against the wall before you could slam yourself on the ground to break the chair completely. 

     "Son of a bitch" you muttered as you lay on the ground, willing yourself to get up. You can't, so you stay on the cold floor for a moment, focusing on your breathing. 

     "You sound like you're in a great deal of pain" the man said. You nodded before you realized that he wasn't able to see you. 

     "Yes, I will be okay in the moment though and then I am going to look for a way out of here" you told him. "Who are these people anyway?" While you were on the floor in pain, you might as well get as much information as you could. 

     "Hydra, well once upon a time anyway" he started. "Once the Avengers put a stop to them experimenting on innocent people, they began to take lower level agents. Most of them aren't even human anymore, I don't know what they are. All I know is that they are cruel and ruthless, perfect soldiers" he told you. 

     "What do they want with Loki?" There was a pause, you weren't sure if you offended him or not. Or maybe he simply didn't want to tell you. 

     "I don't think you're going to like it" he replied. You sighed as you rolled over on your stomach. Using your hands, you managed to push yourself off the ground with minimal pain and sit up. 

     "I already know this is a trap for him, I would prefer to know why as well" you told the stranger. You began to look around as the man started to speak, looking for a way out.

     "They began testing, not only on humans, but animals. They were splicing their DNA, making super strong soldiers with animalistic traits; that still somehow remained loyal to Hydra. Sorry, science was never my thing" he chuckled for a moment. "If they could do the same with Loki's DNA then-"

     "They would create powerful soldiers with magic that were loyal to no one but Hydra. Yeah, that would be bad" you agreed. You got up and ignored the pain the best you could, Loki was going to have a fit when he found out what you did, making the wound that much worse. You looked at the lock, it was simple and easy to pick. Was this really the only security they had? Did they got expect you to get out of a wooden chair?

     "What are you doing?" The voice asked. You looked around again, there had to be something else, no way it could be this simple. 

     "I can get out, but it feels too easy, like it's a trap" you told him. There didn't seem to be any wires that you could trace back to anything. So you went for it; using the hairpins you kept on you to unlock the door. 

     "Did you get it?" The man asked. You let out a yes and tentatively stuck your hand through, nothing happened.  

     "Yes, I did" you told him and just decided to leap out of your cell. You expected pain, well more pain than what was radiating off your leg, but nothing came. You took a deep breath and walked to the cell next to you. In there was a beaten down man, his expression perking up only when he seen you. You noticed instantly that one of his arms was metal, his hair was long and dirty and a bird that was a little out of control. "Hey there, want to get out of here?" You smiled. He didn’t smile back but got up when you started fiddling with the lock. 

     "Are you sure about this? I've never been out of these walls without someone controlling me" he told you. You opened the door wide open for him, waiting for him to join you.

     "We are both getting out of here-" you paused for a moment as the man joined you, finally leaving his cell. "I don't know your name" you realized. It had never occurred to you to ask his name before. 

     "You can call me Bucky". 


	18. Chapter 18

     “So Bucky, I have a feeling you know my story but how did you end up in this terrible place?” You asked as you rounded a corner quietly. You were trying to find a way out before running into a guard. You didn’t want to fight your way out if you didn’t have to. 

     “They did tell me a lot about you” he started. You gathered as much from his lack of questions and knowing who Loki was. That didn’t answer your question as to who he was, though. You held your hand out to stop him, peaking around another corner. It was a dead end, but there were doors to try. “I was caught a long time ago, my brain is a little fuzzy with exactly when though. All I know if that if I do what they say, it’s less painful”. 

     “I won’t let them hurt you again” you told him, trying a door, it was locked. You went to a few others, all but one was locked, so you opened the only one you could. There was no one on the other side, just another hallways. “This place is like a maze” you complained. 

     "You know, when they brought you here they seemed so sure that you wouldn't be able to escape. You would wait for Loki to show up to rescue you; I'm surprised but happy you aren't waiting" Bucky told you and you smiled back at him. 

     "I am no one's damsel in distress" you smirk. You kept going down the hallway, waiting for a hint to tell you where you were. "Plus, I am used to people underestimating me. I'm on a team with Gods, super soldiers the Hulk. They always think I'm the easy target, so I take advantage of it" you explained. 

     "Well, I'm glad, I would really love to get out of this place" Bucky said. You fell in line with him, turning to him for a moment. 

     "Actually, I am surprised Loki hasn't shown up yet, he rarely lets me out of his sight on a good day. Little possessive, but still, he should be here by now" you told Bucky. 

     "There is some sort of protection around the base, prevents him from finding you with magic. They were going to drop it when they were ready for him so they could trap him" Bucky explain just before alarm bells began ringing. "Well there goes our quiet escape" Bucky growled. 

     "We need to hurry" you told him and you both began running. You ran through a few halls, wondering if you could find anything to use as a weapon. You were too busy looking around and almost didn't notice the solider blocking your path. Instead of stopping, you used the momentum to skid into his legs, forcing him down. Punching him quickly in the back of the head, you knocked him out. 

     "Damn doll, you are scary" Bucky laughed. You smiled at him before searching the guard. There were a few sets of keys and a large red button on what looked like a remote. You see Bucky back up instinctively when he seen it come out. "What is it?"

     "That's what they push when they want to punish me, I don't know what it's attached to but it sends shocks throughout my body. I have tried to get it to stop, but I don't know how it works" he looked slightly defeated. You pocketed the device and grabbed his gun. 

     "We'll figure it out Bucky, I know a scientist who can help" you told him, ushering him forward. You couldn't afford to stay in one place too long if you were going to get out of this maze they had you in. A few more agents popped up and you shot them without thinking about it. Your only priority was to get Bucky out. 

     You started seeing light and you smiled before you felt a pain in your lower leg. You cursed, stopping yourself from falling. As you looked down, you saw blood and realized you had been shot. You turned to Bucky who seemed ready to pick you up. 

     "No, you need to go on your own, I will only slow you down" you started, taking the remote and the gun and handing it over. The agents were getting closer, you didn't have much time. "Go to New York, Stark Tower, find the Avengers" you whispered before pushing him away from you and falling. He seemed to pause, thinking about his decision. "Go!" 

***

     You woke up in a new cell; you knew this before the walls were red instead of grey. You looked at your surroundings, you were alone again. You remembered seeing Bucky head out the door before everything went black, you just hoped he made it to safety. Next, you noticed the throbbing in your leg and looked down. It was bandaged but there was blood seeping through, it wouldn't kill you, at least not yet. You were tried to a chair again, but this time it seemed to be nailed to the floor. 

     "You lost us a valuable asset, little girl" a voice made your head snap up. In front of you stood a tall man, a large scar across his face making his nose looked disfigured. The accent was one you were unable to place, it sounded vaguely Germanic with a hint of something else. 

     "What can I say, I like to cause trouble" you forced yourself to smile. The man took out a key and opened the door, walking in. 

     "Oh, I am afraid you have only succeeded in causing trouble for yourself" he sneered. It was a look that made you uncomfortable but you didn't show it. "You see, he may have been a valuable asset, but he was also my plaything" the man told you. You had a bad feeling about this, it got even worse when he took out a large needle. Another guard came in, a long metal object in his hands but you were too focused on the needle getting closer to you. 

     "Stay away from you" you snarled, trying to get yourself out of the constraints they put you in. It didn't seem possible as the needle connected with the skin on your arms. You felt a pinching sensation and watched the liquid enter your body. "What is that!" Your question went unanswered but the guard shoved the metal object into your side, causing an electric shock to go through your body. 

     "You should rest, we will resume in the morning" he told you. The shocking stopped and you looked up, clenching your teeth through the pain. 

     "I am going to kill you". 


	19. Chapter 19

     Bucky pounded on the door downstairs in Stark Tower. He had to get through and get back to you with backup. So the pounding continued until he seen someone come down stairs. He recognized him from the team, Tony Stark. 

     "What do you want?" He snapped at Bucky. The pounding stopped and Bucky's hands rested on the glass. 

     "Please, you need to help me, I need to save her" Bucky pleaded. He was tired, hungry and dehydration. Exhaustion was threatening to take over but he needed to ensure their help first. 

     "Save who?" Tony asked. He was annoyed with all the pounding. As if it wasn't bad enough that none of them had slept in days, now this man was here annoying them so they couldn't focus on their task. Bucky fell to his knee, trying to keep himself up. 

     "(Y/N)". Tony watched as the man collapsed, your name echoing off his lips. He reached up to his comms and turned them on. 

     "I think I have a lead on (Y/N), I need a stretcher down here" Tony told them before opening the door and letting the man fall into the tower. 

***

     Tony and Bruce waited for the doctor to finish her assessment in the hall, watching from a window. She removed anything that seemed foreign, expect his metal arm. He looked him over and gave him IV fluids to help keep him hydrated. 

     "You're sure he said (Y/N)?" Bruce asked. They were waiting for the others to tell Loki what happened and then come down. He wasn't sure what to expect with Loki, he had been a lose canon since you had been taken from him. 

     "I'm positive" Tony agreed. "She must have spoken with him at some point, maybe they were being held in the same place" Tony mused. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he held out hope that this strange man would be able to help them find you. 

     Footsteps could be heard running downstairs, along with others who were simply trying to keep up. A tired, frantic Loki was soon visible and Tony held out an arm to stop him. 

     "Does he know where she is?" Loki asked, looking at the man on the stretcher. He was still asleep as the doctor was taking more blood samples. 

     "We don't know yet, he isn't awake yet" Tony explained. He never thought he would feel bad for Loki, but he did. There wasn't anything any of them could do right now, they had to wait. Loki nodded, his eyes cast downwards as he sat on the floor, ready to wait until the man woke up. 

     "Bucky?" Steve asked, his hand on the glass. Everyone stopped and looked to him, he recognized the man in the other room. The doctor came out and motioned for Bruce, who silently followed her. 

     "You know this guy?" Natasha asked. Steve quickly nodded his head. He tore his eyes away from his unconscious friend and turned back to the team. 

     "We were best friends growing up in Brooklyn; we did everything together, including signing up for the war" Steve explained. 

     "That's impossible" Tony commented. Bruce quietly came back into the room, papers in hand. 

     "Actually, it's not" Bruce interjected. The team turned to look at him. "It seems that Cap wasn't the only super soldier made, Bucky over here has the same mutation in his DNA" Bruce advised, handing over the paperwork to Tony. The room was quiet while everyone thought about the new information. Until groaning brought them all back to reality. They looked up to see Bucky sitting up, ripping the IV out of his arm. 

     The team rushed in as he got off the stretcher. He was a little unstable on his legs but managed to stay up. His shirt had been taken off and his scars were clearly visible in the florescent light. 

     "You should sit down Buck" Steve was the first to speak, trying to reach out to him. Bucky pulled away quickly, glaring at the man before he recognized him. 

     "Steve?" He asked. He shook his head, he couldn’t afford to wait. "I can't, I have to save her" Bucky told them. He found the Avengers, he did what you asked and now he had to get back before it was too late. 

     "Where is she?" Loki asked. He towered over Bucky, a glare on his face. He wasn't going to let the man leave without information. 

     "She told me to come find you, said that you could help" his thoughts were scattered, but he was trying. "She had been hurt, didn't want to slow me down so she told me to come find you. Now, I have to get back, I have to save her like she saved me" Bucky told them, finally getting the timeline straight. Thor put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder before looking to Bucky.

     "We're coming with you". 

***

     "Do it!" The doctor commanded. You refused, just as you had an hour ago. Whatever they had injected you with had given you powers. Now, they wanted to see what those powers could do, on an innocent life. But you wouldn't give it. 

     The doctor had explained that the process was tricky. Now that the painful side was over with, they had to see what you could do. It was different with everyone; different people took on different powers after the experiments. So far, all you had done was move a few things without touching them. 

     A whip hit your back and you fell to the floor. You hissed, trying not to cry out in pain as your nails dug into the concrete floor. Your breathing was labored and you were hungry, but you tried not to focus on that. 

     "I won't hurt anyone, so you might as well kill me" you croaked, turning your head to see the doctor's malicious smile. You hadn't even tried to work on your powers on your own, the only time they managed to come out was during a nightmare. You had no control over them when you slept, but somehow managed to keep them locked away during the day. Until now. 

     The whip came down again and you let tears escape, but you didn't cry out. You wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Another hit and suddenly things around the room went flying, including the weapons that had been laid down in front of you. 

     Unfortunately, the doctor was protected by a large metal case but no one else was. Before anyone was hurt, they all fell to the ground when an explosion at the edge of the base rang out and you heard the familiar sound of the Hulk.


	20. Chapter 20

            You moved quickly, remembering your training from back in your assassin days. You didn’t want to use your powers, you couldn’t control them, and you were afraid to hurt your team. You weren’t sure where they were in the building, but you could hear Loki yelling for you. You had a promise to keep however, and you went looking for the doctor.

            You moved through the base quickly, gathering anything you could use as a weapon. The metal pole you picked up seemed to be the best. You went about knocking the guards out, hoping the team would follow your trail of bodies. You came to the door you knew was the doctor’s office and you kicked the door in.

            He laughed at his desk when he noticed it was you. The smug smile you learned to hate so much was on full display, but he wasn’t going to win this time.

            “Reverse what you did to me and I will spare your life” you told him. He smiled which gave you enough cause to hit him. Once in the stomach and once he fell off his chair, you hit him in the back before turning him over on his back. “I said reverse it!” You yelled.

            “I can’t” he spat out. You spent enough time with the man in front of you to know when he was lying, and he wasn’t. Your anger took over, grabbing a sharp letter opener from his desk as the door opened. You barely noticed Loki standing there, watching you as you plunged the letter opener into his throat. You stared, watching the doctor die, a picture you had imaged a thousand times. You felt empty though, no where near the satisfaction you had been hoping for.

            “(Y/N)” you vaguely heard Loki calling your name as you fell onto your ass, dropping the weapon in your hand. Tears brimmed your eyes, turning them red. The pain came flooding back all at once, now that the adrenaline was done. Everything they had done to you over the past couple of weeks, the torture and the experiments.

            You turned to see Loki, tears streaked his cheeks as he watched you. He staggered over to you, carefully as if you would disappear right in front of his eyes. In front of you, he fell to his knees and reached out for you. Once his skin touched yours, you jerked back, only stopping once your body hit the wall.

            “I don’t want to hurt you Loki” you cried. There had been nights when you saw what your powers could do. You held out hope that it could be reversed, but that hope had been crushed to pieces just moments ago.

            “You can’t hurt me my love, I am here to take you home” he explained softly. He could see the wounds on your body, but he was careful to avoid them as he reached out to you again.

            “No!” you cried out, sparks flying from your body as you yelled. Loki pulled his hand back quickly and you could see the shock on his face. It only served to make you cry harder. “I can’t go home, they turned me into a monster” you told him, once you calmed. He reached out for you once more, softer and gentler this time.

            “You could never be a monster darling, I love you and we will figure this out together” Loki tried to promise. He heard footsteps coming quickly, probably the rest of the team, he figured. Natasha was the first one through the door and Loki held up his hand. “Stay where you are, Black Widow” he warned, not taking his eyes off you.

            Natasha stopped the rest of the team as they caught up with her. She pushed them back, giving Loki the space he needed to work. You didn’t want to see them, you had no intentions of going back to the tower to put them in danger.

            “Bucky?” You asked. Before sending them away, you had to know that he was alright and made it out. Loki smiled, his thumb rubbing circles on a part of your leg that wasn’t bruised.

            “He is fine love, he found us just like you asked them to; the Avengers will take good care of him” Loki reassured you. You nodded, that was good. “Let me help you love” he asked again, and you shook your head.

            “I can’t Loki, I can’t put everyone in danger. Please go” you begged.  “Leave me here” you asked of him.

            “I can’t do that” Loki told you and you wanted to argue with him but he didn’t give you the chance. “I’m sorry my love, please forgive me”; before you had the chance to ask him what he meant, you vision turned black and you were knocked out.

            Loki lifted your unconscious body from the ground, turning around to meet the worried glances of the other Avengers.

            “Let’s get her home”.

***

            Loki laid you on your bed, tucking the comforter around your body. He healed your wounds a little, as much as he could anyway. Bruce had already looked you over and did the best he could to clean and stitch up the worse of your wounds. He kissed the top of your head and made his way downstairs to the rest of the team. Bucky was the first on his feet.

            “How is she?” He asked, he had been worried about you as much as the rest of the team, although he had only known you for awhile.

            “I’m not sure, but her physical wounds will heal” Loki told them as he slouched into the chair. They gave him pitying looks as they all took their seats as well. “What did they do to her in that place?" Loki asked.

            “The doctor, I don’t know his real name, but he liked to do experiments on the prisoners. That’s how I got my enhanced abilities; I’m assuming when I got out and she didn’t, they began doing the same to her” Bucky guessed.

            “So, she will be a super-soldier like you and Cap?” Clint asked. Loki shook his head, that wasn’t what he had seen back at the base.

            “I don’t think so, it was different”, it wasn’t much of an explanation, but he wasn’t sure what else to call it. “The most I can do now is wait until she wakes up and hope she can tell me what happened” Loki told the others, he felt so defeated.

            “We will all be there to help her, we’re family” Steve told him firmly. He gave the Captain a sad smile.

            “Cap is right, we do everything together and this will not be an exception” Stark announced as well. Loki nodded his head, as his brother put a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

            “Then together it is”.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since my last update! I try and update as frequently as I can but I have been super busy lately. Good news is, I will be on vacation for two weeks soon and will write as much as I possibly can!

     Loki sat with his head in his hands, utterly defeated. He wasn't sure what to do or how to help you, he hated feeling helpless. It was driving him mad and the others could tell. They stayed away from him as much as possible, giving him space to think and process; all except Bucky that is, since he didn't really know the history between him and the Avengers. 

     "She's strong, she'll be fine" Bucky told him, sitting on the couch with the miserable Trickster God. Loki sighed. 

     "I know she's strong, but she shouldn't have to be, I want to help" Loki complained, for once not willing to lash out at company other than you. 

     "You will help her, even if she doesn't want it and so will I" Bucky resolved. "She saved my life, I owe her everything" Bucky said, it wasn't the first time he said this. 

     "How did she get out to save you anyway?" Loki asked, he hadn't really thought about it before. 

     "They underestimated her" Bucky smirked. "Put her in a wooden chair and a regular cell so she broke the chair and picked the lock. They really should have known better" Bucky laughed and Loki let out a small chuckle as well. Bucky moved a little closer to Loki, lowering his voice. 

     "I don't know who everyone is yet, but I trust her and she loves you; so, I trust you" he said and Loki looked at him strangely. "I found this among the files we brought back" he said, taking out a small piece of paper and handing it to Loki. "It said something about giving her environmental powers, but I'm not sure what that means". 

     "I'm not sure either, why are we whispering?" Loki asked. 

     "Someone from the Avengers tower, I'm not saying the Avengers themselves, but someone you all have contact with was supplying Hydra with information" Bucky told him. "It's how they knew to get (Y/N) in order to get to you and they won't give up. Now that she has powers, they will want her back, along with you" he spoke so quietly that Loki had to strain to hear him. 

     "We will find this person, together" Loki promised. He hadn't liked the Winter Soldier at first, he had gotten too close to you for his liking. But things seemed to be turning around now, maybe Bucky could be a powerful ally and a good friend. 

     A large crash of thunder echoed through the Tower, causing everyone to jump up and rush to the shared living room. They all looked to Thor who seemed just as confused as everyone else. 

     "It wasn't me", he didn't even have his hammer in hand. The rest looked confused for a moment before they heard another crash. Loki's eyes widened and his face paled. 

     "(Y/N)" he breathed out before taking off in a run towards your room. He barely noticed the Avengers following behind him as he rushed towards your room. He didn't want to take the chance and use his magic, since he had no idea how you would react. He got to your door and stood still for a moment, listening, but only heard what sounded like waves to his ears. 

     Opening the door slowly, he looked around the room to find you in the corner, on the ground with your knees pressed against your chest and hiding your face. That wasn't the strange part however, you were engulfed in a bubble of water with small sparks of lightening jumping out of the water. 

     He closed the door quickly but quietly, unsure of how to proceed. He stopped the Avengers at the end of the hallway, not letting them proceed any further. 

     "What's going on, is she okay?" Bucky asked, the sound of panic rising in his voice. Loki shook his head and looked to Stark. 

     "Can you bring up surveillance in her room? I think it's better if I show you" Loki asked and Tony grabbed his tablet. 

     "I normally keep these off but it will only take me a few minutes to turn it on remotely" Tony said as he proceeded to play with things on the tablet. Loki couldn't even pretend to care how he was doing it, that wasn't the issue. "Holy hell" Tony muttered. Everyone crowded around as Tony held up the tiny screen. 

     "Environmental powers, makes sense" Bucky muttered under his breath. "How do we get her out of it?" He asked to everyone. 

     "I don't think she knows how to control it, we'll have to calm her down but I don't know that I can. She was very afraid of hurting me back at Hydra's base" Loki said sadly. 

     "Let me try" Bucky spoke up.

     "I don’t think that's such a good idea Buck" Steve tried to interject but Loki glared at him, giving Bucky the chance to continue. 

     "We were there together, she knows how they treated me, I can relate to her. Besides, I don't think she will worry too much about hurting me, I'm still someone new" he explained. Loki huffed, he didn't like it but it was worth a shot.

     "I'm coming in with you" he said finally. Bucky went to interject, it was safer if just one of them went in at a time. "We do this together, or not at all" Loki warned and Bucky nodded, giving into the God. 

     "Good luck" Natasha hugged Loki. It took him by surprise and waited for her to it him, but nothing came. Gradually, he hugged her back. "Bring our girl back to us" she whispered before letting him go. Loki nodded and gave her a smile, before opening the door once more. As soon as Bucky was in, he closed it. 

     "(Y/N)" Loki's voice was soft, he didn't want to startle her. 

     "You shouldn't have brought me back here Loki!" You cried out, the lightning got a little stronger, causing both Bucky and Loki to back up slightly. 

     "I couldn't just leave you there, I love you and so does everyone else. We can help you" he tried to reason but you scoffed. 

     "No, you can't" you responded. You had been trying to control your powers while you were held captive, but it didn't work. The only way you had gotten through it was by remaining calm. You were no longer able to do that, not when you thought you could hurt someone you loved. 

     "I understand" Bucky's voice hit your ears and your head shot up. Through the water, you were able to see Bucky and Loki standing side by side. That wasn't what you had been expecting, Loki didn't like anyone. He definitely wouldn't have asked for Bucky's help in this matter. 

     "What are you doing here Bucky? You should be far away from me" you told him. "As should everyone else" you glared a little at Loki but it faltered. You were having a hard time staying mad at him when all you wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms once more. 

     "He wants to help, we all do" Loki told you softly. Gently, he bent down next to the water, Bucky by his side. They both sat down carefully, getting as close to you as the water would allow. Loki looked carefully, he assumed there must be air on the inside in order for you to breath, but he wasn't entirely certain. When you didn't say anything, Bucky used that time to speak instead. 

     "I know what they did, and it's awful but not all hope is lost. You can control it, just like I learned to control my strength but you need to calm down" Bucky told you. The lightening sparks stopped but the water continued to circle around you. 

     "What if I hurt someone?" You asked and Loki smiled. 

     "I think Earth's Mightiest Heroes can handle a little water being thrown at them" Loki joked, flicking the circle of water. You tried to glare at him but a smile soon snuck up on your face, you couldn't stay mad even if you tried.

     "We can deal with this together" Bucky told you. You looked at both of them, smiling and really believing that they could help you. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, letting yourself relax. Soon you were brought into a hug, you jumped away, startled and a large splash of water came from both of your hands as you held them up. 

     "Sorry" you mumbled when you opened your eyes to see a drenched Loki and Bucky. Loki simply smiled and laughed. 

     "See, I am a mighty God, I will not be vanquished by water" Loki proclaimed as they door opened. The Avengers walked in carefully, all with smiled on their faces. 

     "Yes, too bad, if water had been your weakness I would have thrown you in a lake long ago" Tony quipped and both you and Loki glared at him. "Sorry, not the time for jokes, I get it" Tony laughed. 

     "Come on, we're ordering food and Tony is paying" Bruce told you. You nodded and Loki helped you to your feet, keeping you by his side as you went downstairs. Maybe things wouldn't change all that much, you thought. 


	22. Chapter 22

     You were reluctant to leave your room and join the others, even if it was just for meals. Leaving your room meant leaving your comfort zone, and you weren’t sure you were ready for that. Sure, you hadn’t hurt Bucky and Loki yet, but you still didn’t trust your control over you newly acquired powers. 

     During your absence, you noticed that the team had grown rather fond of Loki, in their own way. He even began helping with missions, only leaving when he knew Bucky would be with you. Neither you or Bucky had been cleared for missions, part of which you were glad about. You knew Bucky was beginning to get a little stir crazy, but you weren’t ready for missions yet and his company was nice when Loki wasn’t around. 

     This happened to be one such day, an emergency mission had Loki getting out of bed early and waking you up. You had a tendency to draw on your water powers when you were surprised, routinely soaking the poor trickster god. He laughed it off, just as he had every morning and then informed you that he had a mission. You weren’t happy about it, but you couldn’t tell him not to go, especially now that he really seemed to be enjoying being part of the Avengers. 

     He had asked if you would be okay, and like every other morning he had to leave, you lied and he knew it. He just smiled at you and told you that Bucky would be around to protect you so you would nod and fake confidence in yourself before settling back into your bed. 

     “Is it safe to come in?” Bucky yelled through the door. He had learned his lesson about knocking after the first time you almost electrocuted him. 

     “Of course, Bucky” you yelled back. The door slowly opened and he peeked inside. The room was dark, you hadn’t opened the blinds at all today. 

     “I brought you some food” he told you has a placed the plate on your bed in front of you. It was just a sandwich, but you turned your nose up at it. 

     “I’m not hungry” you told him as Bucky went to your window. His metal arm reached up and gently pulled one of the curtains back, allowing some light to come through. 

     “Try to eat at least half, for me?” He asked, trying his best to give you puppy dogs eyes, a trick you had no doubt he learned from Steve. He you sighed and narrowed your eyes at him. “I mean it, we both know that if you don’t eat, Loki will take that as a failure on my part. So please, help save my life from your annoying boyfriend” Bucky snickered at the last part. 

     Loki was no real threat to Bucky, you both knew that. The pair had become close friends very quickly, it had actually made everyone a little nervous. Loki hadn’t even taken to you that quickly. 

     “Fine” you relented. “But only to save your life” you added with a smile. 

     “There’s that pretty smile” Bucky complemented, sitting on the bed with you as you rolled your eyes. “What do you think about coming downstairs today? It’s just you and me here”. You had thought about it, now would be a good time to take a walk around the tower, it was quiet at least so you didn’t have to worry about accidentally hurting anyone. 

     “I guess I will have to at some point” you reluctantly agreed. Bucky smiled as you nibbled on the last bit of the sandwich. 

     “Great, I will let you get cleaned up and will be back in an hour with pippin’ hot coffee for our walk”, he was far too chipper about this, you decided. Bucky left and you sighed, you wanted to lay back down and go to sleep but the promise of coffee and an annoying Bucky got you out of bed. 

     Grabbing a pair of yoga pants and an over-sized tank top, you headed to the bathroom. A hot shower would be nice, maybe help calm you down a bit. You stayed in the shower as long as you could get away with, but it was nearing an hour and Bucky would be back soon. So, you shut the water off and got dressed, putting your wet hair into a loose braid and leaving the bathroom. 

     Bucky was early and already sitting on your bed, coffees in hand and waiting for you. The image made you smile, he had come such a long way from when you first met him. Seeing Steve helped him, that you knew, but Bruce had also been working with him to help undo everything that Hydra had done to him. They wanted to do the same with you, or at least the best they could, but you still refused since you weren’t ready to be around the others yet. 

     “Black, just how you like it” Bucky told you as he handed you the coffee. You muttered a thank you and took a sip, appreciating the bitter liquid as it hit your tongue. “Come on” Bucky encouraged. Your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest, just as they do in those silly cartoons, but as he opened the door and you stepped through, you calmed. You left your room and nothing bad happened yet, although it had just been a few seconds, it was still comforting. 

     “Have you heard from the team?” You asked Bucky as you began walking down the familiar hallway. How you had dreamed of these halls while you were being held captive, but how that you were back, it still all felt like a new dream. 

     “Steve checked in not that long ago, they took care of the mission pretty quickly. No one was hurt and they should be back this evening”, you nodded your head. It was quiet for a while as you walked around the tower. You went by the pool and you felt a longing that you hadn’t felt in quite some time. Swimming always use to calm you down when you had been training, you wondered if it would help you now. 

     “Have you given anymore thought to Loki training you?” Bucky asked, bringing you out of your own head. 

     “He means well, but I couldn’t stand it if I hurt him” you replied, it was the same answer you had given to Loki every time he asked about it. 

     “He is the only one who could understand this power you have, I think you should give it a shot” Bucky told you. You couldn’t argue, Loki was the best suited to train you, there was no doubt about that. You turned a corner and you could see the pool again, but this time you stopped. 

     “Can we catch up later? There’s something I want to try” you told him before taking off on your own, he didn’t even had time to ask you what you were going to be doing. 

***

     Bucky waited for the team to get off the elevator, the jet had just landed on the roof only moments before and he knew Loki would be anxious to ensure that his beloved was alright. He wore the same panicked expression he always did exiting the elevator and looking around. Once he seen everything was still in tack and Bucky was there, his panicked calm but Bucky would watch his face fall when he realized that you still hadn’t come to meet him. 

     “She left her room today” Bucky offered once Loki got close enough to him. Loki’s face lit up, that was good news. 

     “Thank you for looking after her, and getting her out and about, how was she?” Loki asked. The others tried to go about their business, trying to make it seem like they weren’t obviously spying in on the conversation they were having. 

     “Good, she still nervous but I think the worst part is just her fear of hurting someone. Hydra wanted to use her powers for very evil deeds, I think she is just worried that her powers are innately evil but she's going better” Bucky reassured him but Loki still sighed. 

     “I keep trying to tell her that magic is not inherently good or bad but-”

     “She’s stubborn” Natasha offered. Loki glanced at her, giving her a little glare for interrupting their conversation, although it fell short. Bucky simply laughed. 

     “Yes, she is stubborn but I think she’s coming around. Everyone should come with me” Bucky offered, ushering Loki out of the door first. Loki was confused, trying to turn back to ask Bucky what was going on. “Trust me, trickster, you’ll be happy to see this” Bucky offered, not revealing where he was bringing them. 

     They all got to the pool and Loki’s eyes lit up, his hands touching the glass as he watched you play in the water. You were able to control it, bringing it up and around you, moving it around in the air. You giggled every time you tried something new and it worked, Loki was simply amazed. 

     “How did you get her try this? She hasn’t wanted to use any of her powers” Loki gasped. 

     “I didn’t, this is all her” Bucky told him. Loki smiled and motioned for the others to stay where they were, they didn’t need that instruction though as they were all transfixed by the show going on in front of them. Loki slowly opened the opened the door and slipped inside. 

     “You seem to have an affinity for water, my love” Loki’s voice startled you and the water went crashing into him. He laughed, spitting out the water he almost accidentally swallowed. 

     “Sorry” you muttered. 

     “Well, since I’m already wet” Loki smirked before jumping into the pool. You let yourself giggle as the impact splashed you. It took only moments for Loki to wrap you in his arms, the largest smile you had ever seen was plastered on his face. 

     “I love you darling”, he kissed you. When you pulled away, you gently brushed his cheek, moving the wet hair from his face. 

     “I love you too, trickster”. 


	23. Chapter 23

     You woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning, eager to get to the pool. Being able to manipulate water was fun, you realized. You had always loved the water, be it a pool, ocean, lake or river; you simply enjoyed swimming. You were careful not to wake up Loki as you got out of bed, he was quite tired from his mission yesterday and then playing in the water with you. 

     You grabbed your bathing suit quietly and tiptoed out of the bedroom. It was very early in the morning so none of the other Avengers were awake yet, but you hadn’t wanted to wait any longer. Once at the pool, you slipped into your bathing suit and dove into the water. 

     You played around, moving the water was about the only thing you could do at the moment. You were curious what else could be done though, Hydra hadn’t been very interested in harnessing this power; somehow that made it seem less harmful. Loki always told you to concentrate, so you tried to think of something you wanted to do. 

     Ice was basically just frozen water, and it was still an element. So you focused your brain on thinking about ice. You sat on the stairs going into the pool while doing this, somewhere you wouldn’t have to worry about staying afloat. 

     Gently, you glided your hands across the top of the water. You closed your eyes to help you concentrate, moving your hand back and forth. Eventually, your hand crossed over something hard so you opened your eyes. The pool in front of you was slowly turning to ice and you smiled. 

     Gently, you moved out of the water and on top of the ice, wondering if it would hold your body weight; it did. You jumped up and down, but the ice still didn’t break under you. Although you were tiny since being back from Hydra, you assumed the ice must be thick. 

     “Learned something new, have you?” Loki smiled at you, leaning against the door frame while he watched you. 

     “I guess so,” you told him, still giddy about the new power. “Come here, I want to see how strong the ice is” you beckoned him to follow you on to the ice. He compiled without a second thought and wrapped his arms around you. 

     “Aren’t you cold?” He asked, your bare feet were directly onto the ice but you didn’t feel cold so you shook your head. 

     “No, if anything, I’m still kind of warm,” you told him. He nodded his head, but store that thought away to ask Bruce about it. It wasn’t anything bad, he was simply concerned for your safety if you couldn’t feel the cold, did it still affect you like other humans? The last thing he wanted was for you to get hurt. 

     “Can you turn it back to water?” Loki asked. 

     “I assume so,” you told him. You moved away from Loki’s grasp and sat down on the ice. You mimicked the hand motions you used to turn the water to ice and closed your eyes to concentrate. Eventually, your hand went from gliding on a solid to a liquid, but you didn’t fall into the water as you expected. 

     Opening your eyes, you realized that you were sitting on top of the water. Something you shouldn’t be able to do, you couldn’t sit on a liquid. 

     “Am I still drunk or is (Y/N) sitting on top of the water?” Tony came in rubbing his eyes, Steve and Bucky following behind him. 

     “She is” Bucky answered for you. You smiled and stood up, still managing to stay above the water and giggled. 

     “I’m too tired to make a religious joke” Tony announced before turning around and walking back into the hallway. 

     “Try walking over to me, darling” Loki beckoned. You nodded, taking careful steps. You almost made it to the edge of the pool when you dropped into the water. 

     “Dammit” you cursed once you swam back up to the top. Bucky laughed while Steve and Loki tried to contain their chuckles. “What happened?” You asked Loki as you pulled yourself from the water. 

     “Your concentration must have wavered, darling,” he told you, his magic setting a towel around your shoulders. “Come on, you should have some breakfast, you must be hungry” Loki wouldn’t take no for an answer so you let him usher you out of the room and into the kitchen. While waking he dressed you in normal yoga pants and a long white tank top, you thanked him. 

     “So what will it be?” Steve asked. 

     “Pancakes?” Bucky asked. 

     “No, waffles!” You insisted as both Loki and Steve rolled their eyes. 

     “Not this argument again” Loki mumbled. 

     “Their literally the same thing, but I will make both if it will keep the peace” Steve offered, earning a smile from you and Bucky. Steve got to work as the other Avengers came filing into the kitchen with varying degrees of tired and cranky. 

     Steve handed out either pancakes or waffles to the team as they came in before sitting himself down at the table with a large plateful. It was silent for a moment, everyone too busy drinking coffee or eating to make much conversation. 

     “So what are everyone’s plans today, since we have no missions?” Natasha asked. You shrugged, you weren’t really sure what you were going to do. Now that you were able to leave your room without worrying too much, you had a lot more options. 

     “Why don’t we go to the bookstore, love?” Loki asked. Your eyes widened and you shook your head, you weren’t ready to go out into the real world. 

     “You know you’ll have to leave the tower eventually, right?” Clint asked and you sighed. 

     “I just don’t think I’m ready yet” you confessed. 

     “Hey, we understand, we just want to help” Steve replied. You knew that, but you were too worried about hurting innocent people outside, there were just too many factors to take into consideration; just about anything could set you off. 

     “Maybe next week then” Loki offered and you nodded. 

     “I’ll go with you if that helps” Bucky offered. 

     “We can all go and make it an Avengers day out!” Clint announced. 

     “Since when is that a thing? Do not make that a thing!” Tony scolded as Clint’s smile got even wider. 

     “Come on, it’s for (Y/N)!” Clint whined. Tony looked from you, giggling, back to Clint and relented. 

     “Fine, next week, Avengers day out it is” he gave in. Everyone cheered while you laughed, you just hoped you would get better control of your powers by then. Loki leaned into you and whispered into your ear; as if he could read your mind. 

     “Don’t worry love, we’ll work on your powers, you won’t hurt anyone”. You nodded and gave him a kiss, you just hoped he was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this work will be yet, but keep checking back for updates if you like it! :)


End file.
